Endless Love
by Asia Tetsu
Summary: Etto, bingung Mau buat Summary, langsung baca aja./ RnR / kuroko x Readers(OC/You) / In-Progress/ Cover Image By Google!
1. Prologe

_**Endless Love © Asia Tetsu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya X OC (Readers/You) Sligth You x Kiseki No Sedai/Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Sport, School Life, Comedy (Maybe), And Many Other!**_

_**Warn: Typos, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Dan Ada Scane yang tertinggal, Maaf jika prolognya Agak gimana gitu, Dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Prologe,**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kiseki No sedai_, Atau bisa disebut _Generasi Keajaiban_, yang hanya muncul Sepuluh tahun sekali, yang memiliki batas kemampuan yang benar-benar Diluar Akal sehat, Dan, Disana Juga ada pemain yang bersembunyi di balik Cahayanya, Anggota Ke Enam Bayangan,"Ucap Seseorang Gadis berambut hitam legam dan di ujung rambutnya di Kepang yang berpita Biru langit, Iris berwarna putih saljunya melihat layar laptopnya, dan menampilkan video Pertandingan Kiseki No sedai,

"Ugh, sepertinya Aku pernah melihat Pemuda itu,"Ucap Gadis itu melihat Pemuda bersurai Biru Langit, yang dibelakang pemuda Hitam,

Kepala Mu, sakit seketika saat kau mencari serpihan ingatan itu, di kepala Mu, Tangan Mu membuka Tab sebelah dan melihat Daftar Nama Kiseki No sedai itu,

"Kuroko Tetsuya?!"Tanya Mu, melihat Daftar Biodata itu, tapi tidak ada Gambar di Page itu, Wajah Mu sudah terlukis seringaian,

Mata mu masih menatap layar itu, dan melihat Biodata itu,Tukk, Tukk, Tukk,

"_Oii, Imouto_, Segeralah tidur! Aku tidak akan menunggu Mu besok Jika kau bangun terlambat!"teriak Seseorang dari balik pintu gadis itu,

"_H-ha'i, Aniki_!"

* * *

"Hehh, Untung aku tidak terlambat, Tch! Ternyata ucapan kemarin malam itu benar, Ugh! Baka! Akan ku bunuh Kau Baka-nii!"Tukas Gadis berambut hitam legam sepinggang dan di kepang di Ujung Rambutnya yang berpita biru Muda seperti kemarin, dan jangan lupa jepitan kecil di atas telinga kanannya membuat terkesan manis, Iris putih saljunya melihat Gerbang yang tertulis, 'SMA Swasta, Seirin'

"Apakah, Kau suka Shogi?"

"Berenang Seru Lohh!"

Mata Putihnya melebar melihat Lautan murid yang ada sedang membagi-bagikan Selembaran Klub mereka, Gadis ini menghela nafas, Hahh seharusnya Gadis tidak terlalu kaget melihat ini, karena tinggal di Amerika selama 5tahun ini, Iris Putihnya tak sengaja menangkap pemuda bersurai Biru muda yang memasuki gerbang dengan membaca Ligth Novel.

* * *

_(SOME ONE POV)_

* * *

Mata ku melihat gerbang yang bertuliskan 'SMA Swasta Seirin', Aku mendengar hiruk pikuk suara siswa-siswi yang menawarkan Klub mereka untuk Kouhai untuk bergabung dengan mereka, Mataku melebar saat melihat ini, Ribuan murid-murid disini, Sugoi! Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman dan rasa kagum ku ini, Aku sudah lama tidak tinggal di Jepang, dan Aku tinggal Di Amerika selama 5tahun ini, Ahh, Aku lupa sebelum mendaftar Klub, aku harus mencari Aniki dulu, dan Bar- Chotto! Kenapa, Pemuda itu rendah sekali? Maksud ku, Tenaga dan Seluruh kemampuan nya di bawah rata-rata, Ugh!, apakah Aku salah melihat, Kenapa dia berbeda pada Orang-orang jepang lain nya, Mata Ku memandangi pemuda itu tanpa berkedip, Aku melihat pemuda itu berjalan sambil membaca Ligth Novel,

"Apakah Kau suka Satsra?" Aku melihat Senpai sastra itu, menun- Whoa! Kurasa Senpai itu, tidak menyadari keberadaan Dia, dan Apakah benar Kalau Dia,

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, Pemain Bayangan Kiseki No Sedai, Skillnya menggunakan _Misderection._"Ucap Ku pelan, Mataku melihat nya yang perlahan-lahan ilang,

Sekelabat, Rekaman Video yang berputar satu menit, Aku melihat Anak perempuan tersenyum bersama Kedua Anak laki-laki, yang Ughh! _Itte_, kepala Ku terasa Sakit, Jika aku berusaha mencari ingatan itu lama Ku, Yang seperti tersimpan di Kotak Kecil dan yang berada di dalam Labirin yang menyulitkan, Kepala Ku semakin terasa berat, Sudahlah, Atau mungkin gara-gara kejadian 'Itu', Tidak, Jangan berfikir negative, Aku harus berfikirlah Positive, Walau keadaan-nya Segenting Apapun,

"Yosh, (Name) sekarang cari Baka-_nii_!"Ucap ku menyemangati diri dan mulai berjalan lagi dan memasuki Lautan Murid(?)

* * *

_Normal POV~_

Gadis yang kita ketahui nama nya, (Name) itu berjalan ke arah Denah sekolah, Matanya berbinar-binar melihat Letak Lapangan basket, Ia merasa sebelah ada seseorang, "Hm?"Matanya melirik ke sebelah kanan nya,

Terlihat, Sesesosok pemuda bersurai Biru Langit itu, "_Gomen_, Jika aku mengagetkan Mu."ucap Pemuda Itu, (Name) menggeleng dan tersenyum manis,

"_Iie_, kalau aku terkejut pasti Aku berteriak bukan?"Gumamnya tersenyum manis,

Wajah (Name) bersemu saat melihat wajah datar pemuda itu, apalagi Mata lebar yang senada surai nya, Biru Muda, itu menatapnya dengan lekat, "_E-etto,_ A-aku harus bertemu kakak Ku dulu, Jaa~"Pamit (Name), Tetapi Ada yang menahan lengan nya,

"_Chotto_, Siapa Nama Mu?"tanya Pemuda biru itu, (Name) menoleh menghadap pemuda yang tingginya beda 30cm, dengan nya,

"(Name) _desu_, kalau Kau?"tanya (Name), sebenarnya dia tahu Nama Asli pemuda ini,

Ucap Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, (Name) tersenyum lebar, ahh, Memang dia orang nya,

Sekali Lagi, Sekalabat Rekaman Video muncul kembali, Terlihat Dua Anak laki-laki yang berusia 9 tahun yang sedang sibuk mengepang rambut gadis cilik yang memejamkan matanya,

"_Itte_."Lirih (Name), Kepala nya terasa sakit saat melihat rekaman itu,

'Kenapa ini terjadi saat melihat Tetsuya-kun, Kepala ku terasa Sakit?'pikir (Name),

"Daijobu Ka? (Name)-_san_?"tanya Kuroko, (Name) menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul,

"_Iie_, Ahh! Aku harus mencari Kakak Ku dulu, _Jaa~_ Tetsuya-_kun_!"Ucap (Name) pamit, tak lupa senyuman Manis terlukis di bibirnya.

"(Name), Apakah itu Kau?"Tanya kuroko, Irisnya memandangi (Name) yang sudah tenggelam dari Murid-murid,

* * *

_(Author Pov)_

* * *

Iris putihnya terbelalak lebar saat meliha kakak nya menjinjing seseorang, "_Bakayaro, Aniki_!"pekik (Name), Mengikuti kakak Mu dengan perlahan-lahan, Ya banyak para siswa-siswi melihat Mu dengan tatapan Aneh, Dan bodohnya Kau dan Aniki Mu, Tidak mempedulikan nya itu, dan Aniki Mu itu Juga Tidak merasa di Ikuti oleh Mu,

_Bruk!_

"A-aku, membawa orang yang ingin mendaftar~"Ucap Orang yang tadi di jinjing oleh Kakak Mu tadi,

Mata Mu tak sengaja menangkap Seseorang di sebelah kakak Mu, Ahh. Dia Bukannya Kuroko, Uhh, Kau mengernyit dahi, Kenapa Senpai dan Kakak Mu, tidak menyadari Keberadaan Kuroko, Kau menepuk dahi Mu, "_baka_, Diakan mempunyai Hawa keberadaan tipis."gumam Mu tersenyum tipis,

Dan, Bagaimana Kau tahu, Kuroko ada disana? Entah, Kau saja tak tahu, Saat Kau dan Kuroko, di mading denah tadi, Kau tidak terkejut jika Dia ada di sebelah Mu, Ugh! Kau tidak bisa menahan senyuman Mu, saat menyadari itu semua, Mata mu melihat Senpai laki-laki yang sedang duduk,

"_Sugoi_, ternyata Pemain basket di _SMU_ disini, sangat hebat!"Ucap Mu pelan, melihat senpai yang berkaca Mata itu,

"Hmm?" kau melihat Kuroko yang meninggalkan tempat itu, Kau tersenyum saat Kuroko terkejut melihat Mu, Ada di depan nya,

"Ahh, Kita berjumpa lagi, Tetsuya-_kun_, _Te-he_."Sapa Mu tertawa kecil, Kuroko mengaguk dan menatap mu datar, Kau melihat Kakak Mu beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Ahh, Tetsuya-_kun_! Aku menemui Kakak ku dulu ya, Dan sepertinya Kita Akan sering bertemu lagi, _Jaa~_ Tetsuya-_kun_."Pamit Mu tersenyum manis dan pergi Meninggalkan Kuroko,

"Kagami Taiga!"Panggil Mu dengan suara tajam, Kakak Mu yang kita ketahui bernama Kagami Taiga, Itu menoleh kebelakang,

_Gluph!_

Kagami hanya tersenyum gugup ke arah Mu, Seringaian Iblis terlukis di bibir Mu, Kau mendekati Kagami, "ahh, _Gommen, Senpai_ Jika orang Ini membuat Mu repot!"Ucap Mu membungkukan Badan, setelah itu tersenyum manis,

"_Iie, Daijoubu_"Ucap Senpai perempuan,

"E-etto, _Senpai_ Apakah Aku boleh mendaftar menjadi Manager disini?!"tanya Mu penuh harap,

"Tentu saja Ada!"Ucap _Senpai_ Perempuan dengan Antusias,

"_Chotto Matte_, (Name)! Apakah Kau serius?"tanya Kagami mengernyit dahinya, Kau mengaguk dengan semangat dan menatap Kagami dengan puppy Eyes Mu untuk menyetujui permintaan Mu

"Baiklah."Ucap Kagami melihat Mu seperti itu, hanya pasrah, Kau tersenyum lebar,

"Yatta, Arigatou Taiga!"Seru Mu, mengambil formulir itu, dan mengisinya(?)

Beberapa selang kemudian, Kau memberi formulir itu,

"_ano_,apakah kalian berpacaran?"tanya _senpai_ seperti Kucing itu,

"Kami adik kakak _Senpai_!"Ucap Mu riang,

'_tapi kenapa wajah mereka berbeda ya, tidak seperti kakak beradik."_Batin Para senpai _sweatdrop_ melihat Mu yang manis seperti malaikat, tidak seperti Kagami yang seram bak preman pasar

"_senpai_, _Daijoubu ka_?"Tanya Mu melihat para _senpai sweatdrop_ _berjamaah_,

"_Iie_, Besok Setelah Bell pulang kalian langsung Gym, Ok!"Seru _Senpai_ perempuan itu tersenyum, Kau mengaguk antusias,

"Ayo, Taiga! _Jaa~ Senpai_!"Kau pergi sambil menggandeng Kagami, Ya tepatnya menyeret Kagami dengan tidak elitnya, membuat Ketiga Senpai Mu itu _Sweatdrop_ kembali,

"Kagami Taiga dan Kagami (Name)."Gumam Senpai perempuan itu melihat Formulir Mu dan Kagami.

"_Coach_, sepertinya Kau harus memberi dia Ujian."nasehati Hyuuga melihat diri Mu dan Kagami yang sudah semakin Jauh,

"Kau benar, Hyuuga-_kun_, Besok Aku akan memberi nya Ujian, Apakah benar Dia mengetahui Basket atau tidak."Seru Aida membereskan Formulir,

"_Ne_, _Coach_, Kau tidak mengambil ini"Gumam Koganei memberikan kertas fomulir itu Ke Riko,

"Ahh, Aku tidak melihat itu tadi, _Arigatou_ Koga-_kun._"Ucap Riko menerimanya dan membaca lembaran itu.

"Teiko?"Gumam Hyuuga yang juga membaca itu,

"Yapp, _Kiseki No sedai._"Ucap Riko tersenyum,

"Anak Kelas satu kali Ini, Berbahaya."

* * *

Kau berjalan Kagami beriringan, Dan Kau kali ini merasakan seseorang mengikuti Mu dan Kagami, tetapi Kau hiraukan, biar saja Toh, Mungkin dia mempunyai Tujuan yang sama, Ke Kelas.

"_Baka_! Taiga seharusnya Kau tidak memperlakukan seperti itu!"seru Mu menjitak kepala Taiga, entah kenapa bisa tinggi Mu saja 148 Tapi bisa menjitak Kakak Mu yang lebih tinggi dari Mu,

"_I-itte_, Kau yang Baka! Seharusnya Kau tidak mendaftar menjadi Manager tadi!"Ucap Kagami mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di jitak oleh Mu,

"_Oii,_ Taiga! Aku ingin membantu Mu dan Team ini untuk menang melawan Team yang Kuat dan Team _Kiseki No Sedai_, makanya Aku mendaftar menjadi menager!"Jelas Mu tersenyum lebar, Kagami hanya membalas senyum Mu, sambil mengusap rambut Mu, Kau terkekeh kecil saat Kagami mengelus rambut Mu.

Kau tidak melihat di belakang Mu, Pemuda bersurai biru Langit, yang menatap Kau dan Taiga dengan tatapan lekat, Ya siapa lagi Kuroko Tetsuya,

"_Aku juga akan membantu kalian_"

_**-Tsudzuku-**_

(A/N) : kyaa... Tabok saya minna Hehehe, Bukan nya ngelanjut Shadow Devil, Malah bikin Fanfict baru, hehehe. Tapi saya bener kok nanti, ngelanjutin, ntu Fanfict!

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi oleh Author yang membuat Fanfict Knb, Dan Terutama Kuroko-Hinako, Hina-senpai Arigatou, dan Pinjam Teknik dari Hinako-chan,

_**Spoiler**_ _**Chapter One : MENJADI NOMER SATU DI JEPANG!**_

"Sumimmasen, Aku Kuroko"

"Tidak, Tadi Aku memanggil Senpai, kalau Tetsuya-kun sudah ada disebelah Mu, tapi Kau tidak mendengar ucapan ku!"

"Bagaimana Bisa, Dia Sangat dibawah rata-rata, sebagai pemain basket"

"Dia memiliki Hawa keberadaan yang tipis, membuatnya bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba, tetapi membuatnya Sangat hebat dalam passing, Jika Senpai tidak percaya, Lihat Besok saat practice match"

"Oii, kalau aku menantang mereka sekarang, menurutmu bagamana?"

"dan, Aku membantu Kalian Dari belakang, menjadi Team Ini dan Kalian berdua Membuat menjadi**_ Nomer SATU DI JEPANG_**!"


	2. Chapter 1 : NOMER SATU DI JEPANG!

_**Endless Love © Asia Tetsu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya X OC (Readers/You) Sligth You x Kiseki No Sedai/Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Sport, School Life, Comedy (Maybe), And Many Other!**_

_**Warn: Typos, Gaje, Alur berantakan, NO EYD, Dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Chapter One : Menjadi Nomer Satu Di Jepang._**

**_._**

"Semuanya sudah komplit, ehh Tunggu, KUROKO-_KUN_!"Seru Aida menoleh kekanan-kekiri mencari dimana pemuda yang bernama Kuroko,

_"Senpai, __Riko-senpai,"_panggil Mu, Aida tidak memedulikan panggilan Mu, Kau mendengus kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi biodata team _Seirin._

"KUROKO-_KUN_!

"_Ano, Sumimmasen_, Aku Kuroko."ucap pemuda bersurai biru yang ,

"_HIEEEEEE_."Teriak Semua Kecuali Kau dan Kuroko, Kau mendekati Kuroko dan menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Se-sejak, Kapan Kau a-ada di si-sini?"tanya Aida menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan Horor,

"Aku sudah dari tadi disini."Ucap Kuroko datar, Kau mengaguk menyetujui mendengar ucapan Kuroko dan menepuk punggung untuk sabar karena memiliki hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu.

"(Name)-_chan_, Kenapa Kau tidak terkejut?!"tanya Riko menatap Mu dengan heran,

"Tidak, Tadi Aku memanggil Senpai, kalau Tetsuya-kun sudah ada disebelah Mu, tapi Kau tidak mendengar ucapan ku!"Jelas Mu datar,

Riko mengucapkan Maaf berulang-ulang kali, saat Kau memandangi nya datar, Kau menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepala Mu, mengucapkan tidak apa-apa kepada Aida. Kau mengulas senyum manis dan menyuruh Kuroko untuk membuka Baju,

"_ne_, Tetsuya-_kun _tolong buka baju Mu."Perintah Mu, Ya Mulai hari ini Kau menjadi Manager dari Team sekolah ini dan selesai mendapatkan Ujian yang _Absurd_ dari Team ini.

Kurokoyang mendegar perintah mu, mengaguk mengerti dan kemudian membuka Kaos putih yang dia pakai, Kau mengaguk dan melirik kearah Aida yang menutupi rasa tersentaknya saat melihat Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Pakai kembali pakaian Mu."seru Aida menyuru Kuroko memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kuroko mengaguk mengerti dan kembali memakai kaos putihnya. Bibir Mu terlukis senyum tipis saat mendapatkan reaksi dari Aida dan menggumamkan Kalimat kepada Riko, membuat lainnya tersentak mendengarkan ucapan Mu,

* * *

disebuah Bus terlihat seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek yang sedang merenung, fikirangnya melayang , bibir tipisnya mengucapkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana Bisa, Dia Sangat dibawah rata-rata, Memang Aneh"Gumam Aida sambil Memandangi luar jendela, fikiran saat ini sedang tertuju saat kuroko yang bertelanjang dada dan Ucapan (Name) yang sangat tepat,

* * *

_Flash Back ON~_

* * *

_"__ Tenaga dan Seluruh kemampuan nya di bawah rata-rata, yakan senpai? "tanya Mu tersenyum Manis, _

_aida dan yang lainnya tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Mu, Kuroko menatap Mu lekat seperti Kau adalah pencuri data yang sangat rahasia, bibir Mu semakin tertarik keatas saat mereka melihat Mu seperti Kuroko. Bibir mu membuat sebuah ucapan lagi membuat mereka tersentak kembali._

_"Senpai, Dia adalah Anggota Ke Enam dari Kiseki No sedai, dan.."Jeda (Name) masih melihat Kuroko yang menatapnya seperti itu, Mereka sekali lagi terkejut mendengar ucapan Mu,_

_"dan, dia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis membuatnya seperti menghilang, atau singkatnya dia memiliki skill misderection, benarkan Tetsuya-kun?"lanjut Mu tersenyum manis kearah Kuroko,_

* * *

_Flash back OFF~_

* * *

"Dan, (Name) dia memiliki daya Analisa yang sangat hebat," Gumam Aida membayang saat dia memberi Ujian ke (Name),

* * *

Kagami duduk dengan membawa mampan berisi Cheese Burger, dan memulai memakan nya, Pandangan nya beralih ke arah luar jendela, Ia melirik ke arah samping melihat diri mu sedang duduk disamping nya dan Ia kembali memandangi keluar jendela, Kau menghela Nafas kesal dan kemudian melirik kedepan, Kau melihat Pemuda bersurai biru langit, kau tersenyum manis.

"Ahh , _Doumo_ Tetsuya-_kun._"sapa Mu tersenyum manis kearah Kuroko , Kagami Yang mendengar suara Mu, Ia melirik Kearah diri Mu yang sedang tersenyum Manis ke Arah seseorang, dan ia melihat kedepan terlihat pemuda bersurai biru muda, ya dia Kuroko Tetsuya.

"UUHUKK,"Kagami tersendak melihat Kuroko ada di depan nya,

"Baka! Aniki Kenapa kau bisa tersendak!"Seru Mu khawatir, Kau yang melihat kakak mu langsung memberi Soft drink milik Kagami, kau mengelus punnggung Anki langsung meminumnya dan mengelus dada nya, untuk meredahkan Jantungnya yang berdetak keras karena kaget melihat kuroko,

"Ugh! Sejak kapan Kau disini?!"Tanya Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan err-sulit diartikan,

"Sejak tadi"Jawab Kuroko sambil meminum Milkshake-nya, Kau menggeleng kepala Mu melihat kelakuan Mereka, Kau memejamkan mata Mu,

Kau merasakan kejadian ini terulang kembali, atau bisa disebut _dejavu, _ya kau mengalami _dejavu, _Oh Tuhan! apa yang terjadi kepala Mu terasa sakit sekali, Tangan mu menyentuh kening Mu, Sakit, perih, kejadian-kejadian yang asing pun berputar, Kau membuka iris putih Mu, Air mata keluar tertumpuk di pelupuk Mu, Kau menghela nafasdengan perlahan untuk Meringankan Sakit di kepala Mu,

"_Iitte_,"desis Mu, Kagami dan Kuroko yang mendengar desisan Mu langsung menatap Mu khawathir.

"_oii,_ (Name) _daijoubu ka_?"tanya Kagami memegang tangan Mu, Kau tersentak kecil, kau menoleh kearah Kagami dan Kuroko. Kau menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum manis.

"_iie,_ Taiga-_nii , _Tetsuya-_nii."_ucap Mu berbohong, Kagami menghela nafas kecil mengetahui bahwa adik nya berbohong, Kuroko masih mentap Mu khawatir.

Kau yang merasa ditatap oleh kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil,"Huaahh, Tetsuya-_kun_ suka minum MilkShake"Seru Mu ceria dengan tatapan Berbinar-binar sebenarnya Kau mengalihkan perhatian Mu, untuk membuat mereka tidak khawathir. Kuroko yang mengetahui kalau mengalihkan perhatian nya Saja hanya mengaguk kecil.

* * *

Setelah pulang di Maji burger, Kau, Kuroko dan Kagami pulang bersama, Kagami melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat mu naik pitam karena pertanyaan konyol yang dilayangkan oleh kagami,

"_Oii_, kalau aku menantang mereka sekarang, menurutmu bagamana?"tanya Kagami kepada Kuroko,

"Sama saja bunuh diri!"jawab kuroko datar, Kau mendengus kesal.

**_Ctakk!_**

"_I-itte_, (Name) apa-apaan kau ini?!"seru Kagami yang tidak terima di jitak oleh Mu,

"Kau tau, Anggota _Kiseki no sedai_ itu, tidak seperti diri Mu yang sangat payah, _Baka_ Onii-_chan_!"Ketus Mu,

"Aku tahu itu, Makanya Aku ingin bertanding melawan mereka,"Gumam Kagami tersenyum tipis ke arah Mu, Kalian berjalan di troator, Kau memutar bola basket di jari telunjuk Mu, Tiba-tiba Kuroko berhenti membuat Mu dan Kagami mengernyitkan dahi,

"_Nani desuka_?! Kuroko?!"Tanya Kagami melihat Kuroko bingung, Kau juga menatap nya heran,

"aku juga sudah memutuskan. Aku juga akan menjadi bayangan bagi dirimu sang cahaya." Jeda Kuroko menatap kagami. "dan menjadikanmu sebagai pemain terbaik di jepang". Sambung Kuroko.

Kau tersenyum mendengar Ucapan Kuroko, "dan, Aku membantu Kalian, menjadi Team Ini dan Kalian berdua Membuat menjadi Nomer SATU DI JEPANG!"Seru Mu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak mereka, Mereka tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Mu.

"Yeah!"

_**Tsudzuku~**_

(A/N) : Sumimmasen, kalau jelek atau gimana, feelnya kurang dapet.

_Spoiler Next Chapter Two : practice match Seirin Vs Kaijou_

_"aaahh, disini rupanya Seirin?. Sekolah baru memang hebat, masih bersih dan terawat."_

_"Watashiwa Kagami (Name), Yorushiku"_

_"Jaa~ Ryouta-san"_

_"Di-diakan, Salah satu Anggota Kiseki No Sedai"_

_"maaf mengganggu reuni kalian, tapi mana mungkin kau kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan salam bukan? Ayo bertanding denganku sebentar, Ikemen?"_

_"apalagi level permainannya itu, jelas di atas gerakan Kagami barusan!"_

_"Daya analisa ku tidak seperti kau bilang Riko-senpai"_

_"Bagaimana Jika kita One-On-One, sebagai permintaan Maaf Ku karena Kakak Ku telah membuat Mu Kecewa"_

_"Kena Kau?!"_

_"Di-dia mencetak tiga poin?!"_

-Asia Tetsu.


	3. Chapter 2 : Meet Copy Cat!

_Chapter 2 : Meet Copy Cat!_

_**Endless Love © Asia Tetsu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya X OC (Readers/You) Sligth You x Kiseki No Sedai/Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Sport, School Life, Comedy (Maybe), And Many Other!**_

_**Warn: Banyak!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Meet Copy Cat!_

* * *

Di sekolah SMU _Seirin_, Terlihat ada yang tak biasa disana. Semua murid-murid melihat keluar jendela kearah lapangan sekolah. Suara berisik dari murid-murid, Kagami dan Kau yang baru saja datang akhirnya ikut penasaran dan melihat keluar jendela,

"ada rebut-ribut apaan nih?" ucap Kagami. Kau menggeleng kepala Mu, kembali menoleh keluar jendela, bibir tipis Mu terulas senyum tipis,

Ternyata ada sebuah tulisan di atas tanah seukuran lapangan sepak bola yang tertulis, K

_**MENJADI NOMOR SATU DI JEPANG.**_

Kagami dan Kau tersenyum melihatnya, Kau dan kakak Mu seperti sudah tahu siapa yang membuat tulisan itu, Kau melirik kearah Kuroko yang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku, seakan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau terkekeh kecil, "Dasar."bisik Mu tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan ketempat duduk Mu.

* * *

di kelas lain, seseorang gadis manis berRambut coklat pekat pendek yang sedang duduk manis dan bibir tipisnya mengucap sesuatu,

"sepertinya hal menarik akan segera terjadi," ucap Aida tersenyum penuh keyakinan yang ada di ruang kelasnya.

* * *

Di Ruangan Ganti terlihat pemain Team _seirin _berkumpul, Dimana Kau dan Aida, Kalian berdua sedang membeli kebutuhan bulanan Team jadi tidak berada disana,

"Hah? Ini…majalah basket bulanan."Ucap Hyuga memegang sebuah majalah olahraga, Semua yang ada disana langsung melir

"edisi ini membahas saat Kuroko masih di Teikou kan?"tanya salah satu mereka,

"setiap pemainnya di bahas satu-persatu. Emm Kuroko…tidak ada?" ucap Hyuga yang sudah memeriksa demi lembar majalah tersebut untuk mencari artikel tentang Kuroko.

"padahal kau anggota keenam, memangnya mereka tidak mewawancaraimu?" ucap Kogenai pada Kuroko yang kebetulan ada disitu.

"mereka melakukannya, tapi sepertinya mereka melupakanku." Sahut Kuroko tanpa beban, dan sepertinya ucapan nya belum selesai,

"sakiiit~…."pekik koganei menangis,

"selain itu aku berbeda dengan mereka berlima, mereka adalah pemain yang benar-benar berbakat. " ucap Kuroko lagi.

Brakk! Tiba-tiba seseorang datang memberitahukan sesuatu..

"dia sudah datang! _coach_ sudah kembali! Kita akan melakukan latih tanding!" ucap kawahara dengan penuh semangat.

"dengan siapa kita kan bertanding?"tanya Izuki melirik kawahara,

"aku masih belum tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa dia melompat-lompat kegirangan."

"MELOMPAT KEGIRANGAN?!"Hyuga terlihat kaget sendiri dengan ekspresi anehnya. Sementara anak kelas satu menatap _Kapten _nya heran,

* * *

Sementara itu terlihat Aida memang sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan dan bersenandung kecil melalui koridor menuju ruang klub basket.

"semuanya bersiaplah, k_alau_ dia melompat-lompat kegirangan , berarti lawan kita kali ini sangatlah tangguh." Ucap Hyuga dengan wajah seriusnya.

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Di Depan Gerbang Sekolah _Seirin,_ Terlihat pemuda bersurai kuning cerah sepertinya bukan dari sekolah itu karena memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda. "aaahh, disini rupanya Seirin?. Sekolah baru memang hebat, masih bersih dan terawat." Ucap orang tersebut sambil menatap kearah gedung sekolah.

"_hidoii~_, Riko_-senpai_ meninggalkan ku sendirian di supermaket."Decak Mu sebal, tangan Mu berisi kepentingan Team Mu, Kau hanya mendengus sebal

Kau berjalan kearah Gedung sekolah Mu, Bibir Mu melempar sumpah serampah untuk kakak Kelas Mu yang satu itu, tanpa melihat didepan ada pemuda bersurai kuning itu,

**_BRUK!_**

"ahh, _gomen-ssu_! aku tidak melihat Mu,"Ucap Pemuda bersurai Kuning membantu Mu berdiri dari Jatuh Mu,

Kau menggeleng Kepala Mu kecil dan tersenyum kecil, "_iie_, aku tidak _apa-apa_ Kise Ryouta-_san._"Kata Mu tersenyum simpul kearah Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah yang bernama Kise Ryouta yang terkejut saat Kau mengetahui Nama Mu.

"Kau tau Nama ku-ssu!?" Tanya Kise menatap Mu dengan Raut terkejut, Kedua Sudut bibir Mu sedikit tertarik dan membentuk Seringaian yang tipis,

"Hehh, Siapa yang tak kenal Kau.. Kise Ryota-_san_.. Kau adalah Salah satu Anggota _Kiseki No_ _Sedai_.. Yang memiliki Kemampuan Meniru Gerakan Seseorang Sekali melihat atau disebut _Copy Cat._ Dan Kau.." Jeda Mu, Kau melihat Kise yang melihat diri Mu dengan Serius, Sudut Bibir Mu semakin tertarik. Seringaian mengerikan Mu itu semakin melebar.

"...Dan Kau memasuki Dunia Basket saat Kelas Dua SMP, Kau tertarik bermain basket Karena melihat Anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ lainnya yang bernama Aomine Daiki sedang bermain." Lanjut Mu menyeringai, Raut Wajah Kise yang tadi serius memudar, Sudut bibir Kise tertarik keatas membuat seringaian kecil.

"_Sugoi_, Analisa Mu sangat Tepat seperti Momoi-_cchi_." Kata Kise melihat Mu yang tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak-tidak, Dia itu lebih Hebat Dari pada aku yang payah Ini." Ucap Mu merendah, Kau menatap Kise dengan serius ehh, Tunggu.. Kondisi Kesehatan nya Kurang baik? Tingkat Kesehatan nya Sedikit Menurun.

Kise yang melihat Mu seperti itu, semakin heran. ".. _E-etto, Daijoubu Ka_?" Tanya Kise Gugup. Kau menggeleng kecil.

"_Iie, Daijoubu..._ Ohya Ryouta-_san_ Setelah Kau dari sini sebaiknya Kau minum Obat untuk menyembuhkan Flu Mu, Tidak Baik. Jika Kondisi Mu seperti Itu. Kalau Kau bertanding Nanti Kau kondisi Mu akan Melemah dan Kau akan menyusahkan Team Mu." Ucap Mu Menasehati Kise, Bibir Mu mengulas Senyum Manis. Pemuda

Bersurai Kuning cerah menatap senyum Manis Mu hanya terpatung senjenak dengan wajah bersemu, Dia menyadari sesuatu, Bagaimana Kau tau jika dia sedang Flu?!

"_Ch-chotto Matte._ Bagaimana Kau tau Jika aku sedang Flu _-ssu_?!" Pekik Kise terkejut, Kau menggaruk Tengkuk Mu yang tidak Gatal dengan gugup.

"Ia, aku melihat Kesehatan Mu yang sedikit menurun." Jelas Mu tertawa canggung, Iris Salju Mu melirik kearah Kise yang menatap Mu serius, Seperti Kau adalah Bom yang akan meledak kapan saja.

"Kau.. Bisa melihat Kesehatan Ku_-ssu_?" Tanya Kise lagi, Kau mengaguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"_H-ha'i._ Aku hanya bisa melihat _Skill_, Tingkat kesehatan, dan Tingkat Stamina.." Jawab Mu, Tangan Kanan Mu mengambil Kantung Plastik ukuran sedang yang ada di Sebelah Kaki Mu. Dan. Jujur Saja. Kau harus pergi dari sini, Bila tak mau diceramahi oleh Kakak Mu itu karena terlambat.

Kise terdiam mencerna Jawaban Mu, Seulas Senyuman Lebar tercipta di Wajah Kise, "ne, Nama Mu siapa? Aku berbicara dengan Mu tidak tau Nama Mu-ssu." Ucap Model Muda ini menggaruk Pipi nya dengan jari telunjuk.

_"Watashiwa_ Kagami (Name) _Yorushiku_," Saut Mu tersenyum manis,

_'Sudah Ku duga, Dia... Adalah gadis itu.'_

Kise mengaguk dan tersenyum lebar, "_Ha'i, Yorushiku Ka_-"

"_Sumimasen_, Panggil Aku (Name), Nanti Kau akan repot Memanggilnya Nanti."Potong Mu, Kise yang mendengar perkataan Mu tersentak dan mengernyitkan Dahinya bingung.

"Apa Maksud Mu?" Kise menatap Mu heran, Kau menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum tipis.

Kau mulai melangkah mendekati Kise yang masih heran dengan perkataan Mu, "Tidak Usah di Fikirkan. Aku harus pergi dulu. Ryota_-san_."Kata Mu melenggang Pergi meninggalkan Kise, Tetapi ada Tangan Kekar itu menggegam Tangan Mu.

"_Chotto_, Apa Kau_ Manager_ Team Basket sekolah Ini?"

Pertanyaan Ini, Pertanyaan yang membuat Mu ingin Menyeringai Lebar, Kau tersenyum Tipis, "Entahlah, Aku harus pergi dulu Ryota-san. Mungkin Besok Kita akan bertemu Lagi." Ucap Mu melepaskan Tangan Kise dari pergelangan tangan Mu.

"_Jaa~_ Ryouta-_san_." Kau pergi meninggalkan Kise, Tangan Kanan Mu terangakat menandai salam Perpisahan untuk Kise dan kemudian kembali berjalan kearah Gedung Utama Sekolah. Iris Topaz madu itu memandangi Mu yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"Kalau ... Dia menjadi benar-benar Manager Team basket ini, Aku harus lebih berhati-hati."

* * *

"Hahh." Kau menghela nafas kesal, Aura membunuh mencengkam menguar dari tubuh Mu, Bagaimana Tidak kesal. Ia di tinggal oleh Aida, Dan sekarang Ia di suruh oleh Megi-_sensei_ untuk menaruh Kertas yang berisi Tugas_ Journalist_ keruangan_ Klub Journalist_ yang sangat Jauh dari _Gyminasium_. Kedua Tangan berisi Kantung besar dan tumpukan Kertas yang tebal. Kenapa Megi-_sensei_ tidak peka, Jika ia itu sudah terlambat masuk _Gyminasium_, Dan. _Chotto_, Kenapa Kise Ryota ada di _Seirin High_? Ahh. tentang Kise itu, Mungkin dia ingin bertemu Kuroko dan mengajak Kuroko memasuk Team nya.

_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._ "Sekarang Apa Lagi?!"Pekik Mu kesal, Kau mengambil Ponsel Mu yang bergetar di dalam Saku Rok Mu.

Kau melihat layar Ponsel Mu, Nama Itu terpajang di layar ponsel Mu dia menelphone Mu. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dari sudut bibir Mu, Klik. Kaupun mengangkat Panggilan di ponsel itu. "Moshi-moshi, Heika?"Sapa Mu riang,

"_Hm, Bagaimana Kabar Mu Gami_?!"Tanya Suara Seseorang Gadis yang di Ponsel Mu, Suara Dingin tetapi terkesan Lembut dan Khawatir terdengar dari Suara itu.

"Hiee. Shizu Heika, Dengar.. Jangan panggil Dengan Sebutan itu. Dasar.."Dengus Mu sebal, Suara kekehan terdengar dari telinga kanan Mu, Kau kembali mendengus.

"_Ha'i.. Maafkan Aku (Name). Jadi Kau baik-baik Saja, Ku dengar dari Mayura Kau menjadi Manager_?!"Kata Shizu , Kau tercekat mendengar ucapan Shizu.

* * *

_(( YOUR POV ))_

* * *

Aku menghela Nafas dengan perlahan, Aku tak menyangka Kana memberi tahu itu semua kepada Heika, menyebalkan sekali. "Iaa, Begitulah, Aku ingin membantu Taiga dan Tetsuya-_kun_.."Ucap Ku lemah.

"_Apa?! Maksud Mu Kuroko Tetsuya_?!" Aku terdiam, Kenapa? Kenapa, Heika tersentak seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan Tetsuya-_kun_, Apa ada yang salah Jika aku bicara seperti itu, Ugh! Kepala Ku terasa Pening, Kenapa.. Sahabat Lama Ku dan Keluarga Ku, Selalu menutupi apa yang terjadi kepada diri Ku, dan Tetsuya-kun.. Menyebalkan.

"Iya, Memang kenapa Heika?!"Tanya Ku, Hening. Di Ponsel Ku hanya terdengar helaan Nafas dari Heika, Kuso! Aku benci ini.. _**Sangat.**_

"Tidak."Jawab Heika singkat.

"Kalau Begitu.. Apa yang ingin Kau bicarakan Heika." Sudahlah, Aku tidak ingin mengurusi itu. Biarkan.. Mereka pasti memberitahu Ku Nanti, Jika Waktu tepat dan Kalau belum memberi tau Ku. Aku yang akan mencari Tau nanti.

"_Kau.. Nanti melawan Team Pria Cerewet itu ya._"Tanya Heika, Apa Maksudnya Pria Cerewet? Ahh. Aku Tau.

"Sepertinya, Kau punya dendam tersendiri dengan nya Heika. _Te-he_." Ucap Ku mengejek,

_"Begitulah."_

* * *

Terlihat sebuah pertandingan mini game antara kelas satu dan kelas menguasai bola dan dengan tekniknya, ia mencetak poin dengan Dunk, Semua orang terpengah melihat Kemampuan Kagami, Semua rekan-rekan Team _seirin_ memuji.

"_nice shoot!_"

Pemuda bersurai kuning tadi terlihat setengah wajahnya dan nampaknya, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat permainan Kagami tadi.

"menakjubkan! Bisa berbalik arah dan melakukan dunk secepat itu! Dia memang bukan orang biasa!"

"apa mungkin dia sudah bisa mengalahkan Kiseki No Sedai ya?"

"dengan gerakan yang barusan mungkin saja dia bisa mengalahkan mereka! Gerakan seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang biasa! Malahan mungkin saja dia sudah lebih hebat dari mereka!"

Kuroko mengingat saat di trotoar saat ia mengatakan bahwa Kagami yang sekarang tidak akan bisa disejajarkan dengan mereka para Kiseki No Sedai.

"aku memang memang bilang begitu,tapi…" gumam Kuroko kecil.

* * *

"semuanya ayo berkumpul!"

"Baik!"

….

"LATIH TANDING DENGAN SMA KAIJOU?!"Hyuga terkejut. Semuanya Pun terkejut terkecuali Kuroko dan Kagami.

"benar. Mereka tidak akan mengecewakan kelas satu juga akan turun dalam pertandingan itu!" jelas Aida dengan penuh semangat walau sebenarnya lawan mereka sangatlah kuat.

"mengecewakan kita? Mereka lebih kuat daripada kita"

"sekuat itukah mereka?"

"klub basket mereka sudah masuk dalam tingkat nasional. Mereka selalu lolos sampai kejuaraan tahun ini SMA kaijou menerima salah satu anggota Kiseki No Sedai, Kise Ryota."Jelas Aida lagi.

"Eh?!"

"Apa?! Salah satu seorang Kiseki No Sedai?"

Kagami terlihat tersenyum puas "tak kusangka aku akan bertanding melawan mereka secepat ini, ini mukjizat. Aku jadi bersemangat!." Gumam Kagami dalam hati.

"sepertnya Kise Ryota juga bekerja sebagai model." Ucap Hyuga.

"beneran?! Gila!" ucap Izuki tersentak

"udah keren, jago main basket lagi!. Enak banget dia!" tambah Kogenai.

"Baka." gumam Aida melihat Pemainnya seperti itu.

Kagami menoleh ke Kanan-ke kiri, Ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi tidak melihat adik manisnya, "_E-etto_, _Coach_. Dimana (Name)? Aku tidak melihat nya Dari Kau sampai? Bukan nya Kau dan Dia pergi bersama?!"tanya Kagami panjang Lebar, Aida yang mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, langsung tertawa canggung, Semua Pemain Team Seirin mengaguk menyetujui pertanyaan Kagami, Benar juga. Mereka tidak melihat Manager mereka.

"Hahahah. Aku meninggalkan nya Di supermaket tadi, karena aku sangat senang sekali, kalau Kita akan melawan Kise-kun ." Jawab Aida tertawa canggung, Semua yang melihat itu langsung Sweatdrop.

"Ehh?!"

Aida mellihat sekumpulan siswi berkumpul di gedung sedang mengerumuni seseorang untuk minta tanda tangan.

"Hah?! Apaan nih?!"

"kenapa tiba-tiba banyak orang yang berkerumun disini?"

"aaah~, aku tidak bermaksud hal seperti ini terjadi" ucap orang asing yang telah membuat para siswi berkumpul tersebut.

"dia kan…" gumam Hyuga.

"apa yang sedang dilakukan Kise Ryota disini?" gumam Aida yang mengenal orang tersebut yang tak lain Kise Ryota.

"salah seorang Kiseki No Sedai ada disini" gumamnya lagi dalam hati.

"Lama tak bertemu." Sapa Kuroko kepada Kise.

"lama tak bertemu juga," Kise menyapa balik, bibir tipisnya terukir senyuman.

"Kise Ryota,.." gumam Hyuga terkejut melihat Kise.

"maaf, begini, sebenarnya, _E-etto_ maukah kalian menunggu 5 menit?" ucap Kise pada para siswi.

.

.

.

_"HUP~"_

Kise melompati pembatas lapangan dan kursi penonton.

"a-ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Tanya Hyuga kepada Kise.

"yah, karena lawan kami berikutnya adalah Seirin dan kudengar Kurokocchi juga ada disini jadi aku datang untuk menyampaikan salam. Saat SMP kita berdua teman dekat Loh," Seru Kise bangga.

"Perasaan biasa aja deh." Saut Kuroko datar.

"hiii…_.Hidoii ssu~_! Uhuhu" Kise menangis buaya.

"Kise Ryota. Sepertinya dia mulai main basket saat kelas 2 SMP, kemampuan fisik serta permainannya yang luar biasa membuatnya dengan mudah masuk dalam tim inti di Teikou. Walau pengalamannya masih jauh dibawah keempat anggota lainnya, ia adalah pemain all-rounder yang sangat cepat beradaptasi." Jelas salah satu anak kelas satu yang membaca artikel di majalah.

"baru main dikelas dua?!" Hyuga terkejut.

"yah, sebenarnya..menurutku artikelnya sedikit agak berlebihan. Memang aku juga senang disebut sebagai Kiseki No Sedai, tapi akulah yan paling lemah diantara mereka itulah, aku dan Kurokocchi selalu di ganggu oleh lainnya."Jelas Kise.

"perasaan aku enggak deh." Sahut Kuroko.

"uwaa…Eh? Jadi Cuma aku ?"Pekik Kise tersentak.

_"!"_

_BUK! _

Tiba-tiba bola basket melesat kearah Kise namun dengan mudah dan cepat Kise menangkapnya.

"aduh! Apaan sih?" ucap Kise kesal.

"Kagami!" seru Aida pada Kagami yang ternyata melempar bola itu kearah Kise..

_'Kagami?! Oh maksudnya Dia, aku mengerti!'_

"maaf mengganggu reuni kalian, tapi mana mungkin kau kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan salam bukan? Ayo bertanding denganku sebentar, Ikemen?"Seru Kagami mennatang Kise utuk bertanding one on Kise.

"hah? Memangnya siapa yang berpikiran begitu? Kalau begitu yang barusan,…emmmh oke baiklah! Aku juga ingin membala perbuatanmu yang barusan." Kise menjawab tantangan Kagami dan melemparka bolanya kembali pada Kagami.

"dasar dia itu…" gumam Aida pasrah.

"mungkin ini bisa gawat." Kuroko tiba-tiba ada disamping Aida.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Huahh.. Ramainya." Iris Mata Mu terbuka lebar melihat kerumunan siswi-siswi di pintu Gym, Kau menghela Nafas pasrah. Benarkan tebakan diri Mu. Kise bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Kagami-_chan_.. Gawat?!"Seru Gadis yang berlari kearah Mu, Kau menautkan Alis Mu, Gadis itu menggoyang-goyang kan Bahu Mu, Sebenarnya Gadis ini, Sudah di bilang, Jangan memanggilnya dengan Marga Mu. Tapi, Bilang dia sudah nyaman memanggil Mu dengan Marga.

"Yuu, ada apa?!" Tanya Mu menepuk pipinya, Gadis yang bernama Harui Yuu,

"Kagami-_kun._. Ia mengajak_ One-on-One_ Kise Ryouta.." Jawab Harui, Iris salju Mu terbelalak lebar, Kaupun berlari kearah Pintu Masuk Gym di ikuti Harui. Aura membunuh keluar saat Siswi-siswi menghalangi jalan Mu,

"Bisakah kalian minggir dari sini.. Apa kalian tidak punya kerjaan hehh?!"Ucap Mu menyindir siswi-siswi, Semua siswi memandangi Mu tak senang.

"Memang Kau juga untuk Apa kemari?"Pekik Salah satu siswi. Kau pun menyeringai iblis kearah siswi yang berbicara seperti.

* * *

_(Your Pov)_

* * *

"Hmm?, Aku kemari ingin _**MEMBUNUH**_ Idola Mu." Tukas Ku menyeringai, Terkutuklah. Siswi-siswi menyebalkan. Kau telah membangunkan setan di dalam diri Ku.

"Kagami-chan. Kau berlebihan." Bisik Yuu kepada Ku. Aku hanya menghela Nafas kecil. Mungkin ucapan Yuu benar, tatapan horor dari siswi-siswi menyebalka itu tertuju kepada Ku.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari sini. Aku manager Team basket ini. Ingin masuk." Ucap Ku halus. _For God's Sake._ Aku ingin sekali membentur kepala Ku ke tembok. Bagaimana, bisa aku melakukan seperti itu. Ohh _God's Kill Me Now!_

Mereka baru mengizinkan Ku masuk, Ahh. Masa bodo. _Image_ku turun atau apalah, yang penting melihat perbuatan kakak ku yang bodoh menantang Ryouta. Aku pun Masuk ke ruangan _Gym_, Aku berlari ke arah Tetsuya-kun dan Riko-senpai. Meninggalkan Yuu sendirian.

"_Senpai_, Tetsuya_-kun_. Sebenarnya ada apa?!" Tanya Ku. Riko-_senpai_ dan Tetsuya-_kun_ tersentak melihat Ku ada disebelah Mereka. Riko-senpai menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Aku mengerti. Sudut bibir Ku terlukis seringaian Tipis. Aku tahu Kakak Ku yang bodoh ini akan kalah telak.

* * *

Permainan-pun dimulai, Kagami berposisi pertahanan sedangkan Kise men_drible_ bola. Dengan wajah penuh keyakinan keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati permainan tersebut. Mata tajam Kise mulai bergerak, Kagami terkecoh dengan gerakan Kise. akhirnya Kise berhasil melewati Kagami dengan sangat cepat. Kagami mengejar Kise seakan tak akan membiarkan Kise memasukkan bola. Dan, yang mengejutkan ialah, baru saja Kise meniru gerakan Kagami saat berlatih tadi. Gerakan memutar dengan cepat untuk membuat lawan lengah dan dengan cepat melakukan dunk hingga akhirnya Kise berhasil memasukkan bola dalam ring basket, hanya saja terlihat Kise lebih menguasai teknik itu. Kaupun melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Aida yang sadar akan hal itu menjadi terkejut,

"dia itu, bisa meniru gerakan dan permainan yang baru ia lihat." Ucap Kuroko melihat permainan Kise.

"apalagi level permainannya itu, jelas di atas gerakan Kagami-_kun_ barusan!" ucap Aida dalam hati.

"mustahil! Dia melakukan persis sama seperti yang aku lakukan! Sial! Jangan seenaknya!" ucap Kagami dalam hati.

Kise hampir memasukkan bola kedalam ring namun Kagami tidak menyerah. Ia mencegah bola masuk dengan melompat untuk menepis bola di tangan Kise.

"Kagami juga hebat!" ucap Kawahara melihat Kagami yang ingin menepis bola dari tangan Kise.

"Kau salah Koichi-_kun_. Taiga-_nii_ tidak akan Kuat menahan bola itu."Saut Mu.

"Ehh?!" semua orang melihat Mu bingung, Kaupun tersenyum tipis dan menyuruh mereka melihat apa yang terjadi.

Namun, di luar dugaan, Ucapan Mu benar. tangan Kise ternyata lebih kuat. Kagami tidak berhasil menahan bola dan akhirnya bola masuk ke dalam ring.

"Kau benar. (Name)-_chan_.. Daya Analisa Mu sangat Tepat.." Ucap Aida melirik Mu.

"Daya Analisa Ku tidak seperti Kau bilang Riko-_senpai_."Saut Mu, Kau pun beranjak dari tempat duduk Mu kemudian mendekati Kakak Mu.

"dia lebih cepat! Lebih kuat dari aku!" gumam kagami yang kemudian terjatuh dilantai setelah gagal menghentikan Kise.

"inikah _Kiseki no sedai_? Kuroko temanmu itu terlalu hebat."

"Aku tidak mengenal orang itu."Saut Kuroko serius.

"Hah?"

"sebenarnya, aku juga meremehkan dia tadi, tak kusangka hanya dalam beberapa bulan Kiseki no sedai berkembang lebih pesat dibanding yang kuperkirakan." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah serius.

"Hmhh, Cuma segini doang ya," ucap Kise yang terlihat kecewa.

"Hah?"

"setelah dikecewakan seperti ini, mana bisa aku langsung pulang hanya dengan mengucapkan salam."Ucap Kise.

_Prok. Prok. Prok._

Sebuah tepukan tangan menggema di ruangan Gym lebar ini. Semua orang menoleh kearah suara tepukan itu. Termasuk Kagami, Kuroko dan Kise. Ternyata Kau yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah Kise yang terkejut.

"Hahh. Kau.. Emhh. (Name)-_san_.."Seru Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Ha'i.. Maaf, Kakak Ku bertingkah konyol kepada Mu. Ryota-_san_.." Ucap Mu tersenyum manis dan membantu Kagami bangun.

"Hahh, Tidak apa-apa (Name)-_san_." Model muda ini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Senyuman Manis mu berubah menjadi seringaian lebar. "Bagaimana, Jika kita _One-On-One_, sebagai permintaan Maaf Ku karena Kakak Ku telah membuat Mu kecewa." Ucap Mu, Semua yang mendengar ucapan Mu terkejut Termasuk Kagami, dan Kuroko.

"Hmm. Bagaimana ya?! Baiklah.. Jika Kau memaksa.."Ucapan Kise membuat semua kembali tersentak. Senyuman Mu semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Kise. Kau dan kise berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"(Name)..." Panggil Kagami, Kau menoleh kepala Mu dan melihat Kakak Mu yang menatap Mu khawatir.

"_Daijoubu.. Aniki_.." Ucap Mu tersenyum kecil.

Kuroko melihat Kagami yang khawatir dengan diri Mu. "ada apa Kagami-_kun_?!"tanya Kuroko kepada Kagami.

"_Iie_.. Aku hanya khawatir." _'Iyaa.. Khawatir dengan keadaannya nanti..'_ lanjut nya dalam hati.

Kuroko mengaguk mengerti, kembali melihat Kau dan Kise berada di tengah lapangan untuk bermain.

Bunyi Pluit terdengar dari Aida, Kau dan Kise berada di posisi. Bola di lemparkan keatas, Kau dan Kise melompat untuk mendapatkan bola itu,

"Lompatan (Name).. tinggi juga... hampir menyamai Kise."Pekik Koganei melihat lompatan Mu.

'Shitt! Tidak sampai.'Gumam Mu dalam hati, Saat Kise sudah mendapatkan bola,

_'Apa yang di fikirkan nya? Atau.. Aku salah orang?!'_ Tanya Kise dalam hatinya. Kise berada di Depan Ring Mu, Kise menjinjit Kaki dengan cepat ia melompat tinggi.

HUP~

Tanpa di duga, Kau sudah ada di berada di depan Kise, "_Doumo_. Ryouta."Sapa Mu tersenyum manis, Lengan Kanan nya menahan Bola oranye itu masuk ke Ring Mu.

Iris _Topaz_ Kise terbelalak lebar,_ 'Sejak Kapan Dia ada di depan Ku.'_ Seru Kise dalam hati melihat mu tersenyum manis.

"Ryouta.. Jatuhlah.."Bisik Mu di telinga kise.

**_Brukk!_**

**_Dukk!_**

Kise terjatuh bersamaan dengan bola, Semua siswi berteriak histeris melihat Kise terjatuh, Kau mendecih kecil mendengar teriakan yang memekkan telinga mu, "Berisik!" Desis Mu keras. Semua siswi bungkam seribu bahasa. Kaupun mendarat dan berlari mengejar Bola yang mau keluar dari garis lapangan. Kau berlari dengan cepat untuk mendapatkan Bola.. Tangan Mu menggapai bola itu tetapi tubuh mu hampir terjungkal keluar lapangan. Kaupun berfikir cepat kemudian bola oranye itu, Kau lempar sebelum tubuh Mu keluar dari Lapangan. Kise pun melompat berusaha menghalang bola itu masuk ke ring,

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghalang bola itu.."Seru Mu melihat tangan Kise hampir mengenai bola itu.

Tanpa, di duga bola itu menghilang sekejap Mata. Semua orang terkesiap melihat bola itu menghilang, Kaupun tersenyum kecil setelah terlempar dari lapangan, dan kembali bola nya muncul dari belakang Kise yang melayang kearah Ring Kise. "Kena Kau."pikir mu.

"Apa itu?! Bola nya muncul lagi.."Seru Hyuga.

_Srakkk!_

_Dukk! Dukk! Dukk!_

Bola itu dengan mulus masuk ke dalam ring, Semua terdiam termasuk Kagami melihat bola itu masuk dengan mulusnya. Kau yang terlungkepkarena terlempar dari lapangan hanya tersenyum puas.

"D-Dia mencetak Tiga point.."

"He-Hebat.. Dia mencetak angka saat hampir terlempar kelapangan.."

"_Itte_! Punggung Ku terbentur lantai lapangan," Desis Mu bangkit dari jatuh Mu, Kaupun mendekati Kise yang shock melihat Mu mencetak angka.

Sebuah tepukan lembut terasa di bahu Kise, Kise mengerjap pelan mata nya melihat Mu tersenyum manis,"_Come on.._ Kise Ryota bangkit Kalahkan aku. Bukan nya Kau punya balas dendam dengan Ku dam teman-teman Ku saat Kalian Kami kalahkan.."Seru Mu. Semua Orang membulatkan Matanya termasuk Kagami, Kau tidak pernah Bicara kalau kau mengalahkan Kisedai. Kau hanya bicara kalau Kisedai memiliki kemampuan yang di luar batas kemampuan manusia. Dan Kuroko juga tak menyangka kalau Kisedai pernah di kalahkan oleh Diri Mu dan Teman-teman Mu. Tapi.. Kapan? Dia tak pernah tau, Jika Kau pernah bertanding dengan Kisedai.

"Hehh. Ternyata Kau gadis itu. Soalnya wajah Mu tertutup saat itu ssu.."Jelas Kise tersenyum lebar, tangan kanan nya mendrible bola. Kau mengaguk dan tersenyum, Kau dan Kise kembali bertanding, Sampai Kau memiliki Skor 27 dan Kise 25 beda tipis, Kau tersenyum terengah-engah tentu saja Melakukan ini tak mudah karena kondisi Mu saat ini memburuk karena saat kecelakan di _amerika_ dulu.

"Aku Kalah." Lirih pemuda bersurai Kuning ini, Rasa perih, Sedih, Kesal. Bercampur aduk dalam perasaan Nya. Kau mendekati Kise yang terduduk dengan perasaan Kacau.

"Dengar Kise Ryota.. Aku Kagami (Name) dan Team ini.. Akan mengalahkan Mu Dan Anggota Kisedai lainnya. Mengajarkan kalian rasa kekalahan.. Aku tau aku bermulut besar tapi Ku percaya pada Team ini bisa menang, mengalahkan diri Kalian yang tak punya rasa Semangat dan Kerja Team.. Dan, Juga kecintaan dengan Basket.." Jelas Mu panjang lebar menatap Kise yang diam mencermati ucapan Mu, Semua hening Melihat Mu berbicara Serperti itu kecuali Team Mu yang tersenyum melihat Mu yang percaya pada mereka, Jika Mereka bisa mengalahkan Kisedai.

"Jadi, apakah Kau sudah tidak kecewa lagi Ryota?.."Tanya Mu tersenyum Manis.

Kise mengaguk dan membalas senyuman Mu dengan senyuman lebar, Kau berjalan ke arah Kagami dan menerima Air Ion dari Kagami.

"Ku rasa begitu, _Arigatou_.. (Name)cchi."Seru Kise tersenyum.

Kau tersendak air ion mendengar embel-embel aneh dari Kise, Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko_cchi_, ikutlah bersama kami."Ucap Kise lagi.

"HEH?!" semua orang terkejut kecuali Kuroko dan Kau. Kau sudah menebak bahwa Kise akan mengajak Kuroko untuk masuk Teamnya.

"ayo ikut bersama kami. Ayo kita main basket sama-sama lagi." Ajak Kise,

"HAH?!" lagi lagi semua orang semakin terkejut.

"aku ini sebenarnya sangat mengagumi permainan Kuroko_cchi!_ Sangat disayangkan kalau kau membuang-buang bakatmu disini. Jadi, bagaimana?" ajak Kise,

Oke. Ucapan Kise yang satu ini membuat Mu geram, Apa maksudnya membuang bakat Kuroko. _Kami-sama_ sabarkan Hamba mu ini, Ingin sekali Kau melempar Kise ke laut, Jadi. Dia meremahkan Team ini. Kuroko melihat Mu geram menepuk kepala Mu, Kau terbelalak Mata Mu melihat senyum lembut Kuroko, Wajah Mu bersemu merah mudar Kepala terasa pening, Senyum itu sangat familliar dari diri Mu.

"aku merasa terhormat mendengar ajakanmu. Tapi maaf, aku harus menolak permintaanmu." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya hingga membuat semua orang termasuk Kise dan Kau terkejut melihatnya. Tetapi, rasa terkejut Mu berganti senyum Manis yang mengembang.

"cara nolak macam apa itu?!" ucap Izuki melihat Kuroko menolak seperti itu.

"selain itu kau seperti bukan dirimu. Bukankah menang adalah segalanya? kenapa kau tak pergi kesekolah yang lebih kuat?"Ucap Kise bersikeras pada Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai _Baby blue_ juga menoleh kearah Mu dan mengaguk.

"aku sudah berubah dari saat itu. Apalagi aku telah berjanji dengan Kagami-_kun._ Kami berdua akan mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_!." Saut Kuroko,

"bercanda seperti ini seperti bukan dirimu saja…" Kata Kise,

"Hahh, Menang adalah segalanya? Aku sangat percaya seperti itu Pendirian _Kisedai_ itu, Dan Sudah.." Jeda Mu tersenyum kecil, Kise menatap Mu serius, Kau mununjuk kuroko dengan jemari Mu.

"Dia bilang bukan?, Tetsuya_-kun_, dan Taiga akan Mengalahkan Mu dan Kisedai lain-nya, oh iya! , Aku juga bilang seperti itu tadikan Ryouta.."Ucap Mu tersenyum manis, Kise tau bahwa senyuman Mu itu palsu.

"hahaha…" tiba-tiba Kagami sudah berada di belakang Kise, Pemuda bersurai kuning itu melirik kebelakang. "inikah Kiseki no sedai? Mereka sangat kuat! Apalagi masih ada empat orang lagi yang lebih kuat jadi bersemangat!" ucap Kagami sambil tersenyum puas.

"dasar, apa yang kau lakukan! padahal aku baru mau mengatakannya (Name), Kuroko!" ucap Kagami kesal.

"Soalnya Kau lambat Baka Taiga."Ejek Mu di belakang Kuroko, Karena Kau takut di jitak oleh Kagami.

Kuroko melirik Mu dan Kagami hanya tersenyum kecil, dan kembali menatap Kise, Iris biru mudanya memancarkan rasa percaya diri yang dalam. "aku masih tidak mempunyai selera humor seperti dulu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

**_-Tsudzuku-_**

* * *

**_(A/N) : Gomenne, Baru Update... Maaf jika alur dan semua cerita ini ancur lebur... Hmm..Chapter depan saya akan menambahkan extra scane.. dan terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review.. Arigatou.._**

**_please.. kritik dan saran.._**

_Next Chapter : Pratice Match_

_"Tck! mereka meremehkan kami ternyata!"_

_"Woah! Dunk yang bagus Aniki!"_

_"Sumimmasen.. Keliatannya Kami sudah merusak ringnya. Apakah kalian keberatan menggunakan lapangan lain nya?"_

_"Memang Gemini sedang ada urutan terakhir nanodayo"_

_"Tetsuya-kun, Dimana Kau!?"_

_"Sekali-kali.. Jangan melakukan seperti itu lagi!"_

_"Jaa~ Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, (Name)cchi!"_

_(Asia Tetsu)_

_RnR Please.._


	4. Chapter 3 :Pratice Match

**Endless Love © Asia Tetsu**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi, .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Kuroko Tetsuya X OC (Readers/You) Sligth OC (other) x Kiseki No Sedai and You x Himuro Tatsuya.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

** Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Sport, School Life, Comedy (Maybe), And Many Other! Warn: Banyak!**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Chapter 03 : Pratice Match**

* * *

"_Baka! (Name)-chan!_" Seru Gadis di balik ponsel mu.

Gadis-Shiro Izumi- ini menelphone mu, beberapa menit yang lalu, dan, meminta mu menceritakan awal kau masuk sekolah SMU Seirin sampai bertemu Kise dan mengajak Model kuning ini One-on-One. Dan, akhirnya kena ceramahan oleh Shiro ini.

Kau yang mendengar seruan kesal dari ponsel mu, langsung menjauhkan ponsel mu dari telinga mu. Kau mengelus telinga kanan mu karena dengar seruannya.

"_Gomenne,_ Izumi.." Cicit Mu sambil tertawa kecil. Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar dari balik ponsel mu.

"_Iaa, aku sih tidak keberatan tapi bagaimana dengan Kana-chan. Pasti kau langsung di gantung olehnya._" Gumam Shiro tenang. Tapi, lain di telinga mu, Suara Shiro terdengar menyeramkan dan horor.

"Ja-jangan bilang kepada Kanami.. Onegai.. Izumi_-hime_.." Cicit mu gugup. Hei, (Name) asal kau tau. Disana. tempat Shiro berada dia menahan tawanya mendengar cicitan mu. Apalagi saat kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hime'.

"_Hehh, Aku tidak akan bilang.. Mungkin. Hanya berkata._." Ejek Shiro.

"ITU SAMA SAJA! PENDEK!" Geram Mu kesal. Tawa Shiro meledak dari balik ponsel mu,

"_Hehhh.. Aku tidak pendek (Name)-chan, Karena kau mengatai ku pendek, Aku akan bilang pada Kana-chan, Jaa~ (Name)-chan,_" Kau membatu mendengar ucapan perpisahan dari Shiro dengan suara yang terdengar horor.

_Tuttt... Tuttt.. Tutt._

Kau yang mendengar suara terputusnya sambungan. Air mata mu keluar dari pelupuk mu. "Habislah. Aku!" Lirih mu.

* * *

_beberapa menut kemudian_

* * *

_Drrrtt! Drrrtt! Drrrt!_

Kau menoleh kearah ponsel mu dengan gaya patah-patah. Iris Snow mu langsung membulat frustasi melihat Layar ponsel mu. Kau mengakat ponsel mu. dan melihat jelas nama yang tertampang di ponsel mu.

_Mayura Kanami Call's _

_(Your Pov)_

Aku mengakat panggilan dari Kanami, sejujurnya. Aku terlalu takut mengakat telephone ini. Bukan. Karena dia suka membullying ataupun hal yang aneh-aneh, Dia-

"_Aku tau. Kau sedang berfikir yang tidak baik. (Name)-chan._."

_Deg!_

Dia bisa membaca fikiran orang, Menyeramkan bukan? Aku berita tahu. Dia memiliki sifat yang hampir sama seperti ku. Ceria, ceroboh, kekanak-kanakan. Dan, lain-lainnya. Tapi, Kalau dia sedang bermain basket. Dia sangat menyeramkan melebihi teman-temanku yang lainnya, dan walau seperti itu dia memiliki fisik yang sedikit lemah.

"Hahaha.. _Gomen_ Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. _Sumimasen_ Kana." Ujar Ku meminta maaf. Suara kekehan terdengar dari telinga ku.

"_Sudahlah. Aku bercanda. Aku mendapatkan E-mail dari Izu-chan.. Katanya kau mengajak One-on-One dengan Kise?_" Tanya Kana, Aku tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Kana. Shiro Izumi akan ku pastikan. Kehidupan mu tidak akan tenang. Aku menarik nafas dengan dalam dan ku hembuskan perlahan-lahan.

"Soalnya. Aku tidak tega melihat kakak ku seperti itu dan apalagi, Ia mengatai _Team_ ku lemah. Itu sangat menyebalkan." Ujar ku menatap langit pagi yang begitu cerah. Begitu tenang dan damai. Aku memandangi langit itu. Terbayang aku melihat senyum tipis Tetsuya_-kun_.

_Blush!_

Kenapa? Kenapa aku mengingat Tetsuya-kun? Oh, _Kami-sama.._ Apa yang kufikirkan, _Chotto_. Aku mendengar kekehan kecil mengalun di telinga ku. Hahh. Sepertinya dia menebak fikiran ku lagi. dasar suyka sekali dia membaca fikiran ku, wal;au tidak bertatap muka dengan ku. dia bisa membaca fikiran ku.

"J_angan, berfikir tentang Kuroko dulu. lihat Inter-High, Team mu akan menghadapi lawan yang kuat nanti. Seirin juga akan melawan Kaijou kan, hari ini_.." Gumam nya menasehati ku. Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Ha'i.. Kana apa sekolah mu tidak ikut Inter-high?!" Dia menghela nafas kecil.

"_Entahlah. Apa yang di fikirkan oleh Kapten menyebalkan itu!_" Ucap Kana sebal. Aku menautkan alis ku heran, maksudnya siapa ya?

_Tukk! Tukk! Tukk!_

Aku menoleh kearah pintu, Aku yakin yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Aniki ku. Mungkin. Iris Aniki sekarang berkobar api semangat seperti semalam.

"_Oii.. Imouto_ sarapan sudah siap.. Segeralah ke ruang makan. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan Kise." Gumam Kakak ku yang ada di balik pintu.

"_Sepertinya. Kagami semangat sekali._." Bisik Kana sambil tertawa kecil. Aku mendengus geli.

"Iaa, begitulah. Sudah dulu ya Kana,"

"_Ha'i.. Jaa~ (Name)-chan_."

* * *

"Ohh, _Sugoi._."Jeda Hyuga, "Aula klub olahraga sekolah yang selalu di perhatikan memang beda ya."Sambung Hyuga kagum, Iris kelamnya melihat sekeliling Sekolah Kaijou,

"Kagami-_kun_, Mata mu lebih buruk dari biasanya." Ucap Kuroko, Kagami hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Diamlah." Seru Kagami, Kau hanya melirik kakak Mu dengan sebal.

"Dia terlalu bersemangat, sampai tidak bisa tidur. Dan, dia juga menanyai Ku yang tak jelas." Ucap Mu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Kagami mengaguk menyetujui ucapan Mu.

_Flash Back._

_"Ayo kita lakukan, akan Ku tunjukan pada Mu kise. Cepatlah pagi.." Seru Kagami di dalam Kamarnya, Kau yang mendengar seruan Kagami langsung tersentak dari tidur mu langsung berlari ke kamar Kagami._

_"Baka-nii.. Jangan menyeru seperti itu!" Gumam Mu membuka pintu Kagami. Kakak Mu beranjak dari tidurnya. dan menatap Mu dengan mata yang berkobar api semangat._

_Kau melihat itu semua hanya sweatdrop. Kau menggeleng kepala Mu dengan pasrah dan ingin menutup pintu kamar kagami. Tetapi Kagami memanggil mu. "Chotto, Imouto!" Panggil Kagami kepada mu._

_"Nani?" tanya Mu menatap Kagami sebal, Kagami menyuruh Mu masuk kamarnya. Kau menghela nafas kecil dan masuk ke kamar kakak Mu yang bodoh ini._

_"Kapan, Kau mengalahkan Kisedai?"tanya Kagami serius, Kau menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum kecil._

_"Ne, itu saat libur musim dingin tahun lalu, dan mungkin, saat itu ada keajaiban aku dan teman-teman Ku bisa mengalahkan mereka. Hahh, Sepertinya. tadi juga, AkuMendapatkan keajaibaan bisa mengalahkan, Ryouta." Ujar mu tersenyum kecut._

_"Calm down. my lil'sister .. I can beat Kise. Trust me .. (Name)!" Seru Kagami, kedua tangan di kepalkan di udara._

_"Yeah. I believe in you and Tetsuya-ku_n .."

_Flashback off~_

Kau melirik kearah Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang adu mulut. Kau tertawa kecil saat Kuroko mengejek Kagami. 'Anak SD yang ingin studi tour.'

"Heii kalian-_ssu_!"

Kalian menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Dan, melihat pemuda bersurai kuning cerah. ya dia Kise Ryouta,

"Kise!"

"Karena tempat ini luas.. Jadi aku menjemput kalian-_ssu_!"

Kise langsung mendekati Kuroko. "Kuroko_cchi_, saat kau menolak undangan ku secara dingin. Aku menangis setiap malam _ssu_.." Jeda Kise yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Baru pertama kalinya, Aku di tolak oleh wanita-ssu." sambung kise,

"Kise-_kun_.. Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan itu lagi." Ucap Kuroko datar.

kau menggeleng kepala mu melihat kise yang menangis sesegukan seperti itu. Dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tissue dari tas mu.

"Ne, Ryouta. Perlu ini?" Tanya mu ramah. Kise melihat mu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"(Name)_cchi!_! _Kawaii-ssu_!" Seru Kise memeluk erat diri mu. Kau hanya menarik nafas panjang saat mendapatkan pelukan mematikan dari Kise.

"Ahh,_ Arigatou._ Tapi bolehkan kau lepaskan pelukan mu, Kalau tidak.."

"Kalau tidak apa? (Name)_cchi_?!"

"Ini..."

_Buagh!_

Kau dan teman-teman mu _sweatdrop_ melihat Kise terjatuh tidak elitnya yang di akibat oleh gadis bersurai coklat muda ini. "Pa-parah." Bisik Hyuga melihat pipi Kise yang tercetak lingkaran merah akibat bola.

"_Hiddoii ssu_! Shizu_cchi_.." Rajuk Kise mengelus pipinya yang merah, Gadis-Shizu- itu menatap Kise dengan tatapan tenang Tangannya melipat di dada yang sedikit_ uhuk_besar_uhuk_.

"_Urusaii_... Ohiya! Pria cerewet kau di panggil oleh Kasamatsu-_senpai_.." Gumam Shizu tenang. Iris _jade_nya melirik kecil kearah mu yang tertawa canggung melihat kelakuannya.

Kise mengerucut bibirnya, tidak suka sebutan 'pria cerewet' dari Shizu. "Memang untuk apa?!" Tanya Kise yang masih mengerucut bibirnya. Shizu kembali melihat Kise dengan datar.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tau.." Ujar Shizu mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi kalian.

"Sudahlah.. Segera ke tempat _Gym,_ pria cerewet..Aku pergi dulu Kise... Gami~" Pamit Shizu meninggalkan kalian.

"_Jaa~_ Shizu_cchi._." Kise mengaguk kecil melihat Shizu mulai menjauh. Tangan Mu mengepal kesal batin mu sudah menebar sumpah serampah dan urat-urat kesal Mu menonjol diseluruh wajah Mu.

Aida menghela nafas kecil dan menyuruh kise untuk cepat, Kise menoleh kearah Kagami. "Sejak saat itu. Kuroko_cchi_ mengatakan banyak hal tentang mu. Aku jadi sedikit tertarik.." Jeda Kise menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Sejujurnya. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan Nama Kiseki no Sedai, Tapi.. Jika kau benar-benar bertanding.."

"Yeah, Meskipun orang seperti ku masih belum pantas untuk melakukan ini.." Sambung Kise.

Iris _Topaz_ madu nya semakin menajam dan sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian kecil. Kise mulai berbicara lagi dengan seringaian kecil.

"Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh mengalahkan mu." Ucap Kise. Kagami menatap pemuda bersurai kuning ini dengan tatapan percaya diri.

"Tentu saja!" Ujar Kagami. Kau dan Kuroko menatap datar mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. Disini.." Gumam Kise membuka pintu _Gym_.

Aida dan Kau melihat dalam _Gym_ yang hanya ada setengah lapangan, "Kita bermain setengah lapangan?!" Ujar Aida, Kau menoleh kekanan-kekiri semua lapangan sudah di pakai. Hanya satu lapangan yang ada di depan kalian.

"_Chotto_. Kita akan bermain setengah lapangan?!"

"Bukankah.. Papan ring itu tidak bisa di pakai?!"

Pelatih Team_ Kaijou_ melihat Kalian melihat suasana Gym, "ahh.. Kalian disana?! Senang bertemu kalian." Seru Pelatih Kaijou yang mendekati kalian.

"Hmm? Dimana Pelatih kalian?!" Tanya Pelatih _Kaijou_. Aida langsung menatap Pelatih kaijou dengan tatapan percaya diri.

"aku adalah pelatih _SMA Seirin_, Nama ku Aida Riko, mohon bantuannya." Sapa Aida tersenyum kecil. Pelatih Kaijou-Takeuchi- menatap Aida tak percaya.

"Apa bukannya. Kau manager team ini?!" Bantah Takeuchi. Kau yang merasa hawa mengancam dari Aida hanya mengelus pundak senpai untuk bersabar.

"_Etto_, Aku manager _Team Seirin_. Salam kenal juga," Sapa Mu ramah. Takeuchi mengaguk mengerti. Dan, meninggalkan kalian. Kau langsung bertanya kepada pelatih _Kaijou _:

"_Sumimasen,_ apakah kita akan bermain setengah lapangan?!" Tanya mu ramah.

Takeuchi menoleh kearah mu dengan tatapan heran. "Apa maksud mu. Seperti kalian lihat, pertandingan ini hanya untuk pemanasan team kami. Mereka yang tidak ikut main tidak mau menonton untuk membuang-buang waktu, dan memutuskan untuk latihan."

"Ohya.. Jangan biarkan kalian kalah tiga_ point_."

_Twitth! Twitth!_

Urat-urat kesal banyak menonjol di bagian wajah Aida dan Hyuga.

'Jadi, Pak tua ini meremehkan Kami. Tck! Sombong sekali. Kalau Kami adalah bahan pemanasan Teamnya.' Batin Mu kesal. Gigi mu gemeletuk menahan kesal.

"Baru pertama kalinya, Aku seperti ini.." Gumam Izuki.

Kau melihat Kagami yang sedang kesal, Karena Pelatih Kaijou meremehkan Team Seirin. Dengan kata lain. Team Seirin hanya untuk menemani team Kaijou di waktu senggang.

"Tetsuya_-kun.. Aniki_.."

Kagami dan Kuroko mendengar panggilan mu. Menoleh kepalanya melihat diri mu yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Kau melangkah mendekati mereka dan berbisik sesuatu kalimat. Sudut bibir Kagami membentuk seringaian kecil.

"_Wakatta!_"

* * *

Iris _snow_ mu melihat Takeuchi sedang berbicara kepada Kise yang memperingati pelatihnya tidak berbicara menyinggung kepada team mu. Kise yang merasa di tatap oleh mu. Mulai berjalan kearah kalian.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ucapan pelatih.. Dan, tidak apa-apakan kalau aku duduk di bangku cadangan."

"Jika kalian bisa membuat pelatih marah.. Mungkin bisa membuat ku main.."jeda kise.

"Tapi, Kalau kalian tidak bisa membuat ku tak bisa main.. Kalian tidak berhak bilang untuk mengatakan mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_,"

Kau mendengar ucapan panjang lebar hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak kise. Pemuda bersurai kuning ini melihat mu tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja. Ryouta kau bisa bermain dengan terhormat dari kami.." Ucap Mu tersenyum manis. Kise yang melihat mu dengan tatapan percaya diri.

"Aku menunggu itu semua. (Name)_cchi_." Ujar Kise menyeringai.

"Aku akan menunjukan ruang ganti." Kata seseorang yang berjalan ke lorong ruangan ganti team seirin.

"Tetaplah di sana! Kau tidak akan menunggu lama. Kise_-kun_." Ujar Kuroko serius. Kau yang berada di samping pemuda bersurai_ Blue Sky_ hanya tersenyum lebar. Dan, Kise tersentak sekilas, Sudut bibirnya membentuk lekungan tipis.

* * *

_CTAKK!_

"_Itte_." pekik mu mengusap-usap kepala mu yang terkena jitakan. Kau dan Shizu Heika, salah satu sahabat kecil mu dari saat kau _TK_. Berada di depan pintu ruangan ganti Team mu.

"Makanya.. Jangan berbuat hal bodoh seperti itu.." Ujarnya menatap mu datar. Kau mengerucut bibir mu sebal. Shizu yang melihat mu seperti itu hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Hahh.. Baiklah tapi aku tidak kau mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, Mengerti." Ucap Shizu mengusap kepala mu dengan halus.

"A-Aku.. A-Aku merasa kau seperti Golongan _Y-Yuri_.. Heika. Pffftt.." Kata mu menahan tawa mu. Urat-urat kesal timbul di seluruh wajah Shizu.

_Buaghh!_

"_Ittee Yo_!" Seru Mu saat mendapatkan jitakan yang penuh kasih sayang dari gadis bermanik _Jade._ Kau mengaduh kesakitan. Suara pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Shizu menoleh kearah pintu yang terlihat Kagami dan Kuroko kaget karena benjolan di atas kepala mu.

"K-Kau bukan gadis yang tadi.." Ujar Kagami menunjuk Shizu. Gadis bersurai coklat muda ini menatap kagami dengan tatapan tenang.

"Hmm, _Watashiwa Shizu Heika Yorushiku_." Ucap Shizu tersenyum kecil. Iris jade Shizu melirik ke Kuroko.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu. Kuroko," Sapa Shizu tersenyum. Kau memiringkan kepala mu heran.

'Aku baru tau.. Jika Heika mengenal Tetsuya-kun?' tanya mu dalam hati.

"Ha'i.. Aku juga Heika-san.." Sapa balik Kuroko, Kau mengerjap mata mu heran.

_'Heika? Apa mereka sedakat itu?'_ Kau menautkan alis mu heran.

Oke, rasa penasaran mu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kau menepuk kedua bahu Shizu dan Kuroko. "_Chotto matt_e.. Kalian kenal?! Heika kenapa kau tidak bilang mengenal Tetsuya-_kun_?!" Tanya Mu dengan tatapan heran.

"Karena, ini bukan urusan mu Gami." Ujar Shizu tajam. Seketika kau membatu mendengar ucapan Shizu yang sangat tajam bak silet itu.

Kagami melihat adik manisnya membatu seperti itu hanya menepuk pundak mu untuk sabar. Shizu mendekati Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan datar dan membisik sesuatu kalimat ke telinga pemuda bersurai _Baby blue_ ini.

"_Ha'i.. Arigatou_.."

Oke. kau tak mengerti apa maksud mereka, Kau menghela nafas tak suka karena ada susuatu yang kau tidak melirik jam tangan mu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan putih mu. 7 menit lagi pertandingan akan di mulai. Tangan kanan mu membuka pintu ruangan ganti.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti jika itu bukan urusan ku. Taiga, Tetsuya-_kun_.. Masuklah dan bilang kepada yang lain tujuh menit lagi pertandingan segera di mulai." Ujar mu serius. Kagami dan Kuroko mengaguk mengerti, kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam.

Shizu menatap mu datar tetapi tersirat rasa bersalah, "(Name).. Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Shizu. Kau mendengar itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hehehe, tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ber_profesional_ sebagai_ manager_. sudahlah duduk dengan manis dan melihat team ku bertanding dengan team sekolah mu. Dan kumohon walau kita adalah sahabat kecil. Kau harus mendukung team sekolah mu. Demo. Bukan berarti persahabat kita pecah.." Jelas Mu, Shizu mendengar penjelasan mu hanya membulatkan mata hijau mudanya. Gadia bermata jade ini menatap mu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa ma-"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapan ku, _baka_. Kita tetap bersahabat... Sampai kapanpun.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau di bilang penghianat oleh sekolah mu.." Ujar Mu memotong ucapan Shizu.

"Bodoh!"

* * *

"Baiklah! Pertandingan diantara SMA _Seirin_ dan SMA _Kaijou_ akan di mulai!" Seru Wasit.

kelima pemain dari kedua team sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Iris mata wasit itu melihat pemain team mu. "Etto, bukankah aku sudah bilang pertandingan sudah akan di mulai?!"

"Seirin bisakah kalian memanggil pemain kelima kalian?!"Tanya wasit itu.

"_E-etto,_ kami sudah berlima." Ujar Kuroko mengakat tangan nya.

"Ehhh!"

Semua orang di _Gym_ minus Team mu dan Kau tersentak melihat Kuroko ada di depan wasit. Suara bisik-bisik terdengar dari telinga mu membicarakan tentang Kuroko. Ada yang bilang bahwa Kuroko baru dari basket. Kau sudah tertawa kecil melihat Kuroko.

"Konyol."

Kau menoleh kearah pelatih Kaijou melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan merendah. Iris mu juga melihat Kise yang berbicara serius.

"Hmmm?!"

"Ada apa _coach_?!" Tanya Koganei melihat Aida dengan tatapan bingung. Kau menoleh kearah Aida yang sedang menganalisa pemain team kaijou.

"Tidakkah ini buruk _Minna_?!" Tanya Aida melihat mereka dengan lekat.

"Memang. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan semua pakaian mereka itu, tapi..." Kau terdiam menunggu melanjutkan ucapan senpai mu. Kau menghela nafas kecil.

"Tapi. Kemampuan mereka sangat tinggi. Dan, mungkin Kita kalah kelak dalam berperang fisik, Benar yang kau ingin ucapkan itukan _Senpai_?" Tanya Mu. Aida menoleh kepalanya menghadap kearah mu dan mengaguk.

"Jujur saja. Ini seperti yang di harapkan dari sebuah team di tingkat nasional." Ujar Aida menatap mereka.

Kau terdiam. Kau membenar ucapan senpai mu. Kau melihat Kuroko dan Kagami. Kau memejamkan mata mu memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukan.

_'Kita punya Aniki dan Tetsuya-kun tetapi, sebeberapa banyak kita memakai kemampuan mereka berdua.'_

* * *

Bunyi pluit menandai muali permainan. Bola oranye yang di lemparkan ke udara, Hyuga dan Kasamatsu melompat untuk mengambil bola oranye melayang di udara dengan, cepat Kasamatsu mengambil bola itu. Kasamatsu mulai mendrible bola tanpa di duga Kuroko berlari dan mengoper bola, Kasamatsu tersentak melihat dan berlari mengejar kuroko. Saat Kasamatsu mengambil bola yang di tangan Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru langit ini mengoper kearah Kagami.

_'Sekarang Taiga..'_

Kagami berlari ke arah ring dan melompat dengan tinggi. Dan-

_Srakkkk! Dukk!_

Dan Kagami memasukan bola dengan Dunk. Kagami turun dengan membawa Papan ring. Kau tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan kakak mu itu. Ini, adalah salah satu ide mu dan ternyata berjalan lancar.

"Woah! _Dunk_ yang bagus _Aniki_!" Seru Mu mengacung ibu jari mu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kagami hanya membalas senyuman yang tak kalah lebarnya. Dan memutar ringnya di jari. Kau berjalan kearah pelatih Kaijou yang masih tersentak dan kaget dengan di ikuti oleh Kagami dan Kuroko.

"_Sumimasen_.. Kelihatannya Kami sudah merusak ringnya. Apakah kalian keberatan menggunakan lapangan lain nya?" Tanya mu sopan sambil membungkuk badan dengan hormat.

Kise hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kalian berkata seperti itu dan serangan Kagami tadi, Kini, Gadis yang memiliki manik _jade_ ini melihat mu lekat, ada seringaian kecil di sudut bibir pinknya. "Jadi, kau sudah memikirkan hal ini, (Name)." Gumam Gadis ini kecil melihat mu yang sedang berbicara kepada Kagami.

* * *

Kau hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kagami, dengan senyum lebar. Kau memuji Kagami. "Sasuga Taiga-nii! Kau harus mengajarkan Dunk seperti itu." Ujar mu. Teman-teman mu kecuali Kuroko hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan mu.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mentraktir ku di Maji?" Tanya Kagami menjulurkan tangan nya untuk tanda sepakat.

"_Deal_!" Ucap mu menjabat tangan Kagami.

_Gyutt! Gyutt!_

Kau dan Kagami merasa di cubit langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya-_kun_ / Kuroko!" Seru mu dan Kagami dengan kompak.

"_Kalian terlalu santai_." bisik Kuroko.

Kise berjalan mendekati kalian bertiga yang sedang berbicara serius. Kalian yang merasa ada seorang mendekati langsung membalik badan mu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat memasang wajah pelatih seperti itu." Ucap mu Kise melirik Kagami.

"Karena, dia terus menerus meremehkan kami!" Seru Kagami kesal. Kau mengaguk kecil menyetujui ucapan mu.

"Kagami-_kun_. (Name)-_san_." Panggil Kuroko. Kau dan kakak mu menoleh kesamping melihat Kuroko membawa papan ring.

"Beberapa harga papan ring?!" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ehh? Apa kita harus membayarnya?! Jawab Kagami. Kau melihat mereka hanya _sweatdrop_.

Kau menghela nafas kecil dan melirik kise yang dipanggil oleh Takeuchi. Kagami berjalan mendekati mu dan seperti melihat Kise berbicara dengan pelatih.

"Akhirnya. Dia disini juga." Gumam Kagami yang ada di belakang mu.

"Menegangkan, sekarang dia menjadi serius. Kau tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang model." Ucap Hyuga yang berada disamping mu.

"...ini tidak akan hanya menjadi permainan. Dia tetap orang yang sama." Ujar Kuroko. Kau mendengar ucapan mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Semua menoleh mu melihat tertawa kecil.

"_Ganbatte ne, Minna_." Ucap Mu memberi semangat dan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

'_Dia.. Adalah monster Kise Ryouta_.' Seru Aida dalam hati. Ia melihat Kise dengan lekat.

Kau menepuk bahu Aida yang terlihat. Senpai mu langsung menoleh kearah mu yang tersenyun manis ke senpai mu.

"_Ne, Senpa_i itu sebelum seberapa," Ujar mu tenang dan duduk di sebelah mu.

Iris Coklat aida membulat heran dan kaget. "Apa maksud mu (Name)-chan. Stamina, daya kelenturan dan kecepatannya di atas rata-rata. Dan, dia sudah termasuk monster." Ujar Aida. Kau memejamkan mata dan mulai berbicara :

"Memang, dia sudah masuk golongan monster, tapi. Pemain_ Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya lebih kuat dan lebih hebat dari pada Ryouta." Kata mu yang masih memejamkan mata mu untuk menentukan strategi.

"Gyaaaa! Kise-_kun_.." Suara teriakan dari fangirl kise menggema saat melihat Kise yang berjalan kelepangan dengan melambai-labaikan tangan ke Fangirl.

_Twitth!_

Gadis bermanik hijau muda ini mengepal tangannya. Urat-urat kesal tertempel di kening nya. "Bisakah kalian diam. Kalian menggagu konsetrasi mereka dengan teriakan menjijikan dari kalian." Seru Gadis ini sarkastik. Semua _fangirl_ kise langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Iris Jade nya menatap mengitimidasi kearah mereka.

Kau yang memejamkan mata langsung membuka mata mu dengan lebar. Karena mendengar seruaan itu. Kau langsung menoleh dan tertawa kecil saat melihat gadis itu.

* * *

Permainan di mulai kembali. Bola sedang berada di tangan Izuki di pass oleh Kasamtsu kearah Kise. Kise langsung berlari kearah ring. Hyuga memblok gerakan tapi tidak bisa menghalangi Kise yang sudah melompat tinggi.

Iris mu membulat kaget saat melihat gerakan Kise. Dia kembali meniru gerakan Kagami, kau mendecih kecil. Saat kemarin Dia tidak serius bermain dengan mu. _Ehh? Chotto!_ Bukannya, dia bilang menang segalanya. Tapi, Kemarin dia kalah dengan mu?

Kau melihat Ring yang bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Tenaganya. Lebih kuat dari pada Kagami. Kau langsung melihat pemuda bersurai kuning ini di bullying oleh senpai.

"Tck!" kau mendecih kecil saat mendengar ucapan Kasamatsu. Yang berbicara kenapa tidak merusak papan ring juga. Dan, Kau melihat Kagami yang di provakasi oleh pemuda bersurai kuning ini.

* * *

_((Shizu POV))_

* * *

"(Name).. Dia ceroboh." Ujar Ku menempelkan ponsel genggam ke telinga kanan mu.

Iris Jade ku melihat Gadis bersurai Hitam yang di kepang dengan rapih. Iris _Snow_nya selalu meneganalisa gerakan demi gerakan pemain lawan dan pemain teamnya. Dan,kembali, Aku melihat Kise yang sedang memprovokasi Kagami.

"Hehh, benarkah? Tidak mungkin, Kau tau walau sifat seperti itu dia selalu mempunyai rencana yang membuat lawan nya. Tersentak." Ujar seseorang dari balik ponsel ku.

"Yah begitulah. Tapi, Permainan kakaknya terlalu kasar, (Name) lupa atas sifat kakak nya sendiri." Gumam ku melihat permainan Kagami yang sedikit kasar. Suara kekehan terdengar dari telinga ku.

"Tidak. Menurutku (Name)-_chan_ tidak melupakan itu. Dia memiliki trik andalan nya." Aku terdiam sekilas sudut bibirku tertarik kecil dan membuat senyum tipis di wajah ku.

"Membuat ikatan khusus yang disebut kerja sama dalam team." Gumam ku kecil.

"Yups! (Name)-_chan._ itu orang yang sangat-sangat memperhatikan itu. Dia tak mau melihat team yang tak punya kerja sama sekali. Apa kau ingat. Waktu musim dingin masa lalu. Ia melihat permainan Kisedai seperti itu. Dia langsung menantang mereka." Jelas Orang ini.

"Kau benar. Yume dia memang salah satu sahabat kita yang merepotkan."

* * *

_( Readers Pov )_

* * *

Teme! Alis tebal itu membuatku kesal, apa maksudnya tidak membuat ring rusak. Jadi dia ingin membalas pertunjukan kami. aku menoleh kearah Taiga-nii yang mendengar ucapan Ryouta. Aku tersentak mendengar seruan kagami yang memanggil Tetsuya-_kun_. Ahh, iaa aku melupakan pergerakan Tetsuya_-kun_. aku menatap Tetsuya-_kun_ dengan lekat. Misderection nya semakin turun menurun.

"Jadi begitu. Skill misderection hanya boleh di gunakan dalam waktu 40 menit saja. " Pikir ku melihat Tetsuya-kun.

Aku kembali melihat Taiga yang berlari ke arah ring dan melakukan dunk cukup keras. Tck! Ternyata Ryouta sudah memprovokasi Kakak ku, dan membuatnya marah. Aku menoleh kearah Papan skor.

"Tunggu. Apa yang terjadi, Team-team ini menyerang tanpa pertahanan?!" pikir ku melihat permainan mereka.

* * *

_(( Normal Pov ))_

* * *

Kau menganalisa permaianan Team mu dan Team Kaijou, Senyuman tipis terpasang dari sudut bibir mu.

'_Jadi begitu, Pertahananya akan pada kekuataan penuh, Tetapi... Serangan mereka terlalu kuat_.' Pikir Mu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan perubahan angkanya?!" Seru Senpai mu memecahkan lamunan mu. Kau menoleh kearah Aida dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa _senpai_?" Tanya mu bingung. Aida menoleh mu dengan wajah shock.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan ini (Name)-_chan._" Ujar senpai mu. Kau berfikir sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kedua team menyerang tanpa bertahan, senpai." Kata mu menebaknya. Aida mengaguk kecil dan kembali melihat lapangan.

"Pertanahanya akan pada kekuatan penuh mereka, serangan keduanya juga terlalu kuat.." Ujar Aida. Kau tersenyumtipis. Ternyata Aida berfikir hal yang sama seperti mu. Kau melirik Shizu dari sudut mata mu yang berbicara dengan ponsel genggam yang di tempelkan telinga kanannya. Dan, kembali menatap lapangan dengan tatapan kosong

"Inilah. yang terjadi ketika dua pemain dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ saling berhadapan,_ Senpai._"

Hyuga mempertahankan bola dari Moriyama, Iris Snow mu memandang Hyuga yang sedikit tertekan karena pertahanan Moriyama yang ketat. "Junpei-senpai, dia tertekan." Gumam Mu.

Hyuga mulai mengoper bolanya kearah Kagami yang sedang berlari dengam sigap Kagami mengambil bola oranye itu dan kemudian berlari dengan cepat, saat itu ia langsung melakukan Fade-Away.

_"Fade-Away."_

* * *

_(Your Pov)_

* * *

Taiga melakukan _Fade-Away_, Tapi dengan cepat Ryouta menahan bola itu dan mengambil bola dari lengan Kagami. Dia langsung berlari. Chotto Matte?! Ryouta melakukan _Fade-Away_ juga. Tck! Dan, Cara menyambarnya lebih hebat dari pada Taiga.

Sepertinya. Taiga sedang emosinya sedang meluap-luap, dan Tetsuya-kun tenaga nya sudah semakin terkuras. Juga Ketiga Senpai sudah sangat kelelahan, Situasi akan menambah buruk jika Taiga-nii melakukan baik dan pasti Ryouta akan membalas lebih baik lagi. Aku akan meminta _Time Out,_ Aku bilang kepada Riko-senpai.

"(Name)-_chan._" Aku menoleh mendengar panggilan Riko-senpai.

"Segera ke meja Wasit dan pinta _Time Out_." Perintah Riko-_senpai_ kepada ku. Sepertinya, Riko-senpai berfikir hal yang sama seperti ku. Aku mengaguk keci dan berjala kemeja wasit.

"_Seirin_ meminta _Time Out."_

* * *

**Tsudzuku~**

* * *

**_(A/N) : Gomenne, Baru Update... Maaf jika alur dan semua cerita ini ancur lebur... Hmm..Chapter depan dan selanjutnya saya akan menambahkan extra scane dan Extra Talk.. Chapter Practice Match bagian dua saya akan membuat Biodata Readera. Dan. saya juga akan mempasangkan OC's Saya kepada Kisedai+Kagami. Nyehehe grin emotikon_**

**_And. Arigatou telah membaca Karya fanfic saya yang satu ini. Hounto ni Arigatou._**

**_Next Chapter : Basket Mu._**

**_"Ku mohon beri tahu. Aku!"_**

**_"Aku tau, Kelemahan mu itu Diakan."_**

**_"Sepertinya. Reflect Kuroko kurang, Ehh?"_**

**_"Tetsuya-kun no Baka."_**

**_"Bodoh! Tambahkan kata balas dendam pada kamus mu. Kise."_**

**_"Memang Gemini sedang ada urutan terakhir nanodayo."_**

**_"Apa? Aho-Asa?"_**

_**"Sebelum itu, Bukannya, Aku sudah bilang aku tidak cocok pada mu. Selalu bersama dengan sang cahaya adalah itukan permainan mu?"**_

**_(Asia Tetsu)_**

**_RnR Please.._**


	5. Chapter 4 : Basket Mu!

**Endless Love © Asia Tetsu**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi, .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Kuroko Tetsuya X OC (Readers/You) Sligth OC (other) x Kiseki No Sedai and You x Himuro Tatsuya.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

** Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Sport, School Life, Comedy (Maybe), And Many Other! Warn: Banyak!**

**(AU?)**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Chapter 4 : Basket Mu**

* * *

Iris Coklat Aida membulat melihat para pemainnya kelelahan seperti ini. Kau memberi minumam Isotonik dan handuk kepada Senpai mu, Kakak mu dan Kuroko.

"_Sankyuu_. (Name)." Gumam Kagami kepada mu. Kau mengaguk kecil dan mengambil sesuatu di belakang Kagami. Batin mu selalu tidak menyangka bahwa team mu akan kelelahan sampai seperti ini. Memang, saat Kau dan teman-teman mu melawan Kiseki no Sedai kelelahan nya lebih luar biasa dari pada ini. 'Hahh, Bagaimana mereka melawan Kapten cebol itu' pikir mu menaruh Kompres Es di kepala Merah Kagami.

_Pssshh!_

"Uwakhh. Dingin (Name)." Seru Kagami saat melihat adiknya menaruh kompres es di kepala merahnya.

"Redahkan emosi mu." Gumam mu datar. Kagami mengaguk mengerti dia tau bahwa moodmu sedang tidak baik. Kau menghela nafas kecil dan memikirkan strategi nanti.

_Drrrt Drrtt._

Saku rok mu terasa bergetar karena ponsel dan kau mengambil ponsel mu dari saku mu. Iris Snow mu memandang layar ponsel mu.

_' Mezumi Yume Call's '_

"_Senpai,_ bolehkah aku izin keluar sebentar?" Tanya mu menatap Aida penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama," Jawab Aida. Kau membulat mata mu dan menghambur pelukan kearah Aida.

"Arigatou senpai." Ucap Mu tersenyum manis layak anak kucing yang di beri susu oleh majikannya. Aida mengaguk kecil, kau melepaskan pelukan mu dan membungkuk kecil. Kuroko menatap mu yang seperti anak kecil hanya tersenyum tipis.

_'Ternyata, kau tidak berubah (Name).'_

"Aku permisi dulu." Ujar Mu melenggang pergi.

"Baiklah, Masalah pertama adalah Kise-kun."

* * *

Kau sekarang berada di toilet _Gym Kaijou_, dan, mengakat sambungan Mezumi Yume. Dan, dia menceritakan bahwa dia satu kelas dengan Salah satu Kisedai. Entah. Apa ini kebetulan atau apa? Sahabat-sahabat mu dan, Kau bertemu dan satu sekolah dengan Anggota Kisedai. Ehh? Mungkin saja ada benang merah yang mengikat kalian semua, tanpa kalian ketahui.

"Kumohon berita tau aku.." Ujar mu memohon. Suara kekehan terdengar dari telinga mu. Kau mendengus kecil.

"_Tidak mau_!" Ucap Mazumi tegas. Walau masih terdengar kekehan kecil yang menggemaskan. Sebenarnya. Kau tau bahwa Mezumi bertemu _sang Shooter Kiseki no sedai_. Midorima Shintarou.

"Hmm? Baiklah." Ujar mu. Seringaian kecil terlukis di bibir mu.

"Midorima Shintarou, benarkan? Pemuda lumut dan _Tsundere_ itu yang pertama kali membuat mu tertarik saat kita menantang _Kiseki no sedai_. Yume?" Tutur mu tersenyum kemenagan. Kau tau pasti Mazumi sekarang merah merona seperti buah tomat yang paling kau suka.

"_Hahaha. b-bagaimana dengan Team mu pasti mereka kelelahan ya_?" Tanya nya gugup. Kau menahan tawa agar tidak meledak, Benar juga kenapa kau terlalu santai, Kau menghela nafas kecil untuk menghilang tawa mu dan menampilkan raut wajah serius.

"Yeah. Kau tau Taiga-_nii_ permainan masih terlalu kasar dan juga ia selalu belum menahan emosinya saat bermain." Jawab mu serius. Kau mendengar suara helaan nafas.

"_Tadi. Heika juga bilang seperti itu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan (Name)?_" Tanya Mezumi lagi. Ia tadi juga menceritakan bahwa saat pertandingan tadi Shizu menelphone nya.

"Membuat Ikatan kecil di antara _Aniki_ dan Tetsuya-_kun_. Apalagi Tetsuya-_ku_n bilang bahwa ia menjadi bayangan untuk Aniki. Tidak mungkin sang bayangan tak akrab dengan cahayanya. Te-he." Ucap mu dengan selaan tawa kecil. Mezumi tau kau sedang serius saat berbicara seperti itu.

"Yahh. Kau benar!" Ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil. Kau tersenyum kecil.

_"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Heika? Kau tadi sudah sempat memeluknya?"_ Ucap Mezumi. Kau mendengus kecil.

"Aku lebih mendapatkan dari pada itu, Kau tau aku mendapatkan -." Jeda mu sambil mengembung pipi mu.

_"Mendapatkan apa?"_

"Mendapatkan jitakan kasih sayang dari heika saat aku mengatai dia _Yuri_ dan aku menatang Ryouta." tawa mezumi meledak terdengar dari ponsel mu, Kau mendengus sebal. "_Uresee!_"

* * *

Iris _snow_ mu membulat terkejut melihat Kuroko yang di cekik oleh Aida. Kau langsung berlari kearah Kuroko dan Aida.

"_Etto, Senpai_. Ada apa?" Tanya mu menepuk pundak Senpai mu. Aida menoleh kearah mu. Kau tersentak melihat air mata yang tertahan di ujung matanya. Aida menceritakan semua saat kau tidak ada.

"Kenapa dari awal kau tidak mengatakan nya hal penting seperti ini, Tetsuya_-kun_?" Tanya mu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan bertanya. Sebenarnya Kuroko tau bahwa kau sudah menyadarinya kalau ia hanya memiliki jangka waktu kurang dari 40menit.

"Maafkan aku, soalnya Kau tak bertanya." Ucap Kuroko menatap mu. Kau hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

_"Time Out habis!"_

"Waktunya habis selama aku sedang mencekik Kuroko-kun!" Seru Aida. Kau sekali lagi_ sweatdrop_ mendegar ucapan senpai mu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan terus mengawasi orang yang sama, dan sedikit lebih banyak waktu aku akan mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya." Ujar Kagami,

_"Chotto Matte_. Kagami-_kun_." Panggil Aida. Aida menoleh kearah mu, kau mengernyitkan dahi mu. Kau tau, Aida menyuruh mengeluarkan isi strategi mu dan aida buat. Kau mengaguk mengerti dan melihat strategi yang simpulkan oleh Aida dan Kau, di papan jalan yang di pegang oleh mu.

"Ubahlah pertahanan dari satu lawan satu menjadi berkelompok, perkuat di bagian tengah, dan tolonglah kalau Ryouta datang, pertama halangi jalan Ryouta lewati." Seru mu.

"Baiklah."

Kau langsung berjalan mendekati Kuroko, "dan, Tetsuya-_kun_ bisakah kau mengurangi kecepatan selama mereka tidak mendapatkan perbedaan poin yang besar?" Tanya mu menatap Kuroko.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Jawab Kuroko

"_Arigatou Tetsuya-kun_."

* * *

Pertandingan kembali di mulai, Kagami yang menjaga kise dibagian depan, "mereka memperkuat penjagaan di tengah." Ucap salah satu penonton. Kau terdiam melihat Kise melempar bola kearah Kasamatsu.

"Hmm? _Three point_ yah." Gumam mu kecil, Tanpa diduga Kasamatsu melakukan lemparan tiga point.

"Sial ternyata anggota_ reguler_ tidak bisa di anggap remeh." Gumam mu kecil.

Kagami mendrible bola dan melompat untuk melakukan dunk, tapi di tahan oleh Kise.

"_Out of bonds, Bola putih._"

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah saja?" ujar Kise. Kau mengernyitkan dahi mu saat mendengar ucapan kise yang untuk Kagami.

"Hmm?"

"Masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun bagi mu untuk menantang Kiseki no Sedai." Dan, Kagami membalikkan badan menatap Kise bingung.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kagami heran Senyum dibibir mu menjadi senyuman lebar. Kise menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dalam pertandingan ini. Walau selisih angkanya tidak akan membesar, sudah pasti tidak akan semakin mengecil."

"Di atas formasi dan strategi _team_, yang terpenting dalam basket adalah kekuatan fisik. Dengan kata lain, olahraga yang mengutamakan kekuatan tubuh."

Entah, Perut mu terasa ada geli mendengar ucapan Kise yang panjang lebar. Kau melirik Kagami yang sedang terdiam sepertinya merenung ucapan Kise.

"Perbedaan kekuatan antara team mu dengan team kami terlalu besar. Walau kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengimbangi Kami. Tapi, aku sudah tahu seberapa kuatnya diri mu sekarang. Kuakui, kau memang memiliki bakat,"

"Sampai, kapan si bodoh itu menceramahi Kagami." Ketus Shizu melihat Kise yang berbicara panjang lebar. Iris Jadenya melihat mu yang sedang memegang perut. Keningnya mengkerut melihat diri mu yang menahan tawa.

"(Name), dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi saat di amerika?"Tanya Shizu melihat mu seperti itu.

* * *

_(Your Pov)_

Oh _kami-sama!_ Sampai kapan Pemuda kuning ini menyebarkan kesombongannya. Apalagi aku ingin tertawa mendengar perkataannya yang sering di ucapkan di amerika dulu.

"Berjuang sekuat apapun, Kau tak akan mengalahkan ku. Yah! Kenyataan tak semanis yang kau bayangkan." Pffftt! Memang perkataan mu sangat keren Ryouta. Tapi, entah kenapa kau tidak bisa menceramahi kakak ku yang bodoh itu.

"Pfftthh." Aku tidak kuat untuk tertawa. Air mata mengumpul di sudut mata ku. Sudah cukup aku tidak bisa menahan tawa ku ini.

"Khuh!"

"Hehahhahahh!" Tawa Taiga meledak dan aku, Semua menatap kami dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin. Kita sudah di ejek dengan sebuatan orang gila.

"Hahah, _Sumimasen_, pfffth!" Ujar ku menahan tawa ku. Aku menghela natas kecil untuk menghilang rasa tawa ku. Dan, menjadi senyuman manis.

"_Warui, warui_." Ucap Taiga menahan tawanya. Iris merahnya menatap ku dengan tatapan _ucapan-kise-seperti-disana-(name)_ , aku mengaguk dan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku hanya merasa senang." Gumam Taiga tersenyum, Ryouta menatap ku dan Kagami bergantian. Iris _topaz_nya ada tanda tanya besar.

"Senang?"

"Soalnya, sudah lama tidak ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku sering mendengar hal seperti itu dari banyak orang disana." Benar, Taiga sudah lama tidak mendengar ucapan orang lain seperti itu, Iris Snow ku melihat Ryouta dengan tatapan bingung.

"Disana?"

"Di _Amerika_" Seru Kagami, Ryouta menatap ku dan Taiga bergantian.

"Eh? Kau dan (Name)_cchi_ pernah ke _amerika_? _Sugoii!_" Ujar Ryouta, aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kukira ketika kemari. Bermain disini akan membosankan. Tapi kata-kata mu dan adik ku membuatku bersemangat." Ucap Taiga. Kata-kata ku? Hmm? Aku mengingat saat aku pulang ke _amerika_ dan berkata bahwa ada kelima Kiseki no sedai itu lebih kuat dari Taiga.

"Hidup itu. Memang untuk menghadapi tantangan! Apa asiknya hidup, kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa untuk bersaing. Kalau bisa kalah malah akan semakin menarik bukan?" Ujar Taiga tersenyum percaya diri. Aku tersenyum kecil ucapan _Okaasan_ ternyata di buat motto untuknya. Dasar!

"Pertandingan masih baru saja di mulai. Bukankah, masih terlalu dini bila kau mengagap dirimu sudah menang? Selain itu karena ucapanmu, aku sudah tau apa kelemahan mu." Ucap Taiga, ahh. Ternyata Kakak ku memang keren bisa berkata seperti itu. Tenang. Taiga aku akan mentraktir mu cheese burger sepuasnya. Aku berjanji.

_((Author POV))_

Kise terkejut mendengar ucapan Kagami bahwa mengetahui kelemahannya.

"Kelemahan?!"

"Aku yakin kau sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya. Dengan, sekali lihat? Bagaimana kalau tak bisa melihatnya? Kalau melawan orang yang tidak bisa dilihat, sudah pasti kau takkan bisa menirunya." Kau tersenyum mendengar penunturan Kagami. Sepertinya. Kau sudah tau siapa yang di maksud Kagami.

"(Name)-_chan_. Apa kau tau?" Tanya Aida, Kau mengaguk kecil dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak peduli. Seberapa kuat kekuatan Ryouta. Tapi, Ryouta tak bisa meniru gerakan basket yang tidak terlihat. Dengan. Kata lain..."

"Tetsuya-_kun_ / Orang ini, adalah kelemahan Mu/Ryouta." Ucap mu dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Sedang apaan sih?" Tanya Kuroko yang rambutnya di tepuk oleh Kagami.

"Kagaki tidak berkutik menghadapi Kise, tapi kelemahannya adalah.." Jeda Hyuga melihat Kagami.

"Pemain terlemah dilapangan yang hanya bisa mengoper Kuroko-kun.." Sambung Aida. Kau mengaguk kecil dan tersenyum manis.

"Lalu?"

"Memang benar kalau hanya kuroko_cchi_. Yang tidak bisa kutiru. Tapi, kalau cuma itu apaanya yang bisa berubah?"Tanya kise Kau tersenyum kecil.

"Quarter pertama selesai."

"Istirahat dua menit."

Kau berjalan kearah Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko. Kekehan keluar dari bibir pink mu. Kise melihat mu yang tertawa kecil

"Itu merubah segalanya." Ucap mu merangkul Kagami dan Kuroko yang tingginya lebih dari pada mu yang hanya 154cm. Senyuman iblis terpasang dibibir mu.

"Akan, kami buat kalian menangis di quarter kedua." Seru mu tersenyum iblis dan menarik Kagami dan Kuroko ke Beach.

* * *

"Jadi begitu. Ya mungkin akan berhasil." Ujar Aida. Aida menoleh kearah kagami.

"Kagami-_kun_. Sepertinya sudah tenang, ya." Ucap Aida melihat Kagami.

"Tidak, sejak awal aku-" Ucapan Kagami terpotong oleh mu, Hyuga dan Izuki.

"Selalu merasa kesalkan?!" Seru kalian bertiga. Kau menghela nafas kecil dan menatap Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Demo, Tetsuya-_kun_ dan Taiga-_nii_, kerja sama kalian berdua akan menentukan segalanya. Apa kalian bisa?" Tanya Mu menatap kakak mu dan Kuroko.

"Yahh. Rasanya sih-" ucapan Kagami terpotong, kau tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kuroko menyikut perut kagami dengan tangannya.

"_Teme!_ Apa yang kau lakukan." pekik Kagami menegelus perutnya.

"Kita akan mengalahkan Kise-_kun_, kan?" Tanya Kuroko. Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Sudah pasti!" Ujar Kagami membalas sikutan Kuroko. Kau tertawa kecil.

Buagh, kau menjitak kepala Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Yosha! Kalahkan Mereka Taiga to Tetsuya-kun... " Ujar mu tersenyum horor kearah mereka.

"H-ha'i.."

"Quarter kedua di mulai!"

"Kuserahkan serangan balas dendam pada kalian!" Pertandingan Quarter kedua di mulai. Kau duduk di beach pemain suara pendukung dari Kaijou memenuhi Gym.

"Ayo! Kalahkan mereka! Maju. Dan, kalahkan mereka, Seirin!" Seru Furihata, kawhara, Furihada. kau menoleh kepala mu mendengar seruan itu. Kau tersenyum manis melihat mereka mendukung teman-temannya sedang bermain.

* * *

Kise berlari kearah ring sambil men_drible_ bola, Izuki mengikuti Kise. Tetapi dengan cepat, Kise melompat dan melakukan _Dunk_. Bola di bawa oleh Hyuga dan melakukan lemparan tiga point. Kise membawa bola dan melakukan lemparan tiga point juga. Skor angka _Seirin_ dan _Kaijou_ hanya beda 10 point.

"Pola pertahanan _Kaijou_ masih _man-to-man._" Ujar mu melihat Hyuga membawa bola dan yany dijaga oleh Moriyama.

Hyuga yang mengoper bola ke Izuki yang di jaga oleh Kasamatsu. Dan, di oper oleh Kagami. Kau melihat Kise yang sedang berbicara oleh Kagami. Kagami melakukan drive biasa. Kau tersenyum kecil. Tanpa, diduga Kagami mengoper kebelakang kearah Kuroko dan kembali di oper oleh Kuroko. Kagami membawa bola itu dan melakukan Dunk.

"_Sugoii. Kombinasi Taiga-nii dan Tetsuya-kun sangat hebat_." Gumam mu tersenyum lebar.

"Yes!" Seru Aida tersenyum bangga.

"_Nice shot_!" Ujar Tsuchida.

Kagami men_drible_ bola dan mengoper kearah Kuroko. Kise yang memperkirakan bahwa kuroko mem_pass_ bolanya ke Kagami langsung memutar tubuhnya kearah Kagami. Tanpa diduga, Kuroko mengoper bola ke Hyuga. Dan, Hyuga melakuann Three point. Iris Snow mu melirik kearah papan skor. Seirin berskor 34 dan 39 untuk Kaijou. "Selisih poin hanya 5 angka." Gumam mu kecil. Kau kembali melihat lapangan. Dan, melihat Hyuga yang di sedang berbicara oleh Kagami, Kuroko dan Izuki. Dan, diami oleh mereka bertiga, Kau sweatdrop melihat mereka. Kau melihat Aida yang melipat tangannya dengan senyum percaya diri. Kau tertawa kecil melihat tanda s_weatdrop_ dibelakang kepala senpai mu yang tadi melihat operan Kuroko dan Kagami yang tak seimbang.

"Kuroko_cchi_." Ujar Kise menoleh kebelakang dan memperlihatkan Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Kise-_kun_ memang kuat. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kagami_-kun_ tidak bisa menandingi mu. Tapi, bila kami menyatukan kekuatan, kami berdua bisa melawan mu." Tutur Kuroko. Kau yang mendengar penuturan Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hahh." Kepala mu terasa pening, entah, semenjak kau sekolah _Seirin_ ada sesuatu yang hilang, dan, Kuroko selalu ada di Fikiran mu. Sudahlah.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Kurokocchi. kau tidak pernah bermain seperti ini saat di Teikou. Tapi, kau tetap tidak bisa menghentikanku, Akulah yang akan menang!" Seru Kise.

"Memang benar aku tidak akan bisa meniru permaian kombinasi kalian. Tapi, Kuroko_cchi_ juga tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya selama 40menit. Semuanya Akan berbali Querter ketiga!" Ucap Kise menangkap bola yang melayang.

"Apa benar begitu? Ryouta." Gumam mu. Kuroko yang sudah di depan Kise.

"Kuroko menjaga Kise?" Kata Kasamatsu melihat Kuroko yang menjaga Kise.

"Yang menjaga Kise itu, siapa?"

"Bukankah. Dia orang yang dari tadi mengoper dengan lihai itu?"

"Tapi, aku tidak melakukan apapun selain pass."

"Mana mungkin dia bisa menang!"

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

"Jangan pernah menggap lemah seseorang karena dia itu lemah. Malah orang lemah itu membuat kalian hancur berkeping-keping. Karena, ucapan besar mu kalau kau itu kuat dan selalu menang_. Bakaa_~" Ucap Mu menyeringai kecil. Semua orang yang menonton bergedik ngeri melihat aura-aura menyeramkan di tubuh mu. Iris putih mu melihat Kise yang sedang berbicara. Dan, Kise langsung menghindari pertahanan Kuroko dan mulai berlari, tetapi, Kagami langsung menghalangi jalan Kise.

"Kau salah. Kami tidak akan menghentikan mu! Tapi," Jeda Kagami menahan Kise.

"Kami merebut bolanya!" Sambung mu. Kise terkejut saat Kuroko dan Kagami melakukan Back-tip.

"Tidak masalah Sehebat apa kau bermain melawan kami..." Jeda Kagami, Bola di terima Izuki.

"Karena, Tujuan kami adalah merebut bolanya!" Sambung Kagami, Bola melayang ke Team Kaijou dan membuat three point.

_"Nice Shot!"_

* * *

_((Your POV))_

Hehh, ternyata Kapten _Kaijou_ mulai kesal, melihat kombinasi kakak ku dan Tetsuya-_kun._ Melawan orang yang tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan dari belakang, Bahkan orang seperti Ryoutapun tidak akan sempat bereaksi.

Aku melihat Ryouta me_ndrible_ bola yang berhadapan oleh Tetsuya-kun, Chotto matte! Ryouta ingin melakukan Three point milik Midorima Shintarou! "Taiga!" Seru ku melihat Taiga melompat dengan tangan yang di tahan oleh kepala Tetsuya_-kun_.

"_Yokatta_!" Ucap ku mengelus dada mu. Ryouta masih tersentak mendapatkan Tipuan dari Kombinasi Tetsuya-_kun_ dan Taiga Untung, Kakak ku sedikit pintar. Dia tau, karena melakukan lemparan dari luar membutuhkan waktu. Kombinasi mereka memang benar-benar hebat.

"Ayo!" Seru Taiga.

Aku memekik panik sewaktu Ryouta (secara tidak sengaja) membuat kepala Tetsuya-kun berdarah. "Tetsuya-_kun_!" Seru Ku langsung berlari kearah Tetsuya-kun. Perasaan apa ini?! Kenapa, Aku sangat-sangat mencemaskan Tetsuya-kun!? Ryouta, Teme!

* * *

"Sepertinya, _Reflect_ Kuroko kurang ehh?!" Iris Shizu melihat Mu membantu Kuroko berdiri, Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh mu, Kau menatap Kise dengan tatapan benci. Shizu tersenyum manis.

"Hahh, memang sulit ya, jika _benang merah_ yang sudah terikat sangat sulit di putuskan."

Kuroko menoleh kepalanya keatas dan perlihatkan Dahi nya berdarah. Kau langsung membulatkan mata mu dan membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"_D-Daijoubu ka_? Tetsuya-_kun_?" Tanya mu mengusap kepala Kuroko yang berdarah dengan sapu tangan mu. Entah, Kau juga bingung suara mu terdengar ketakutan melihat Kuroko seperti itu. Hyuga dan Kagami juga bertanya hal yang sama. Kau menatap Kise dengan tatapan mengitimidasi. Kise terkejut melihat tatapan tajam dan benci dari Iris Snow mu.

'Gadis ini, Tatapannya sangat menyesakan!'

"Cuma sedikit pusing." Ujar Kuroko. Kau mengaguk kecil dan mengusap darah dengan perlahan. Sesak! Itu hal pertama yang kau rasakan. Entah, Kau ingin menangis melihat Kuroko seperti ini.

"Ambilkan Kotak P3K!" Perintah Aida.

* * *

Kagami melihat Kuroko yang sedang kau menghapus jejak darah di sekitar kepalanya.

"_Daijoubu ka_? Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami.

"_Iie,_ Aku tidak apa-apa, permainannya masih baru di mulai.." Ucapan Kuroko langsung terpotong karena sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tetsuya-_kun_.." Seru mu mengakat tubuh Kuroko yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tamat sudah, walau dengan cara seperti yang ku inginkan, Tanpa, kombinasi pemain kelas satu itu, Selisih angkanya hanya akan terus bertambah." Gumam Kasamatsu dalam hati.

"Kuroko_cchi_..."

Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh mu, Semua kecuali Kagami yang merasa aura itu langsung mundur karena takut. Kagami hanya menatap mu yang sedang membersihkan dan mengobati luka di kepala Kuroko dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa kau bisa semarah ini? Padahal kau baru mengenal Kuroko.

Dan. Kise juga merasakan Aura ini langsung menatap mu dengan serius. "Aura ini, pertama kali kurasakan saat musim dingin lalu.." Gumam Kise melihat mu.

"Hahh, sepertinya aku akan mengikuti Kise.. Agar tidak terjadi sesuatu.." Gumam Shizu dari atas melihat mu mengeluarkan Aura gelap.

"Jadi, Bagaimana?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Kuroko-_kun_, sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi, kita harus menutupinya dengan sisa anggota kita." Jeda Aida,

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kawahara,

"Bukankah! Akan sulit tanpa Kuroko?!" kau menoleh kepala mu kearah Kuroko.

"_Offense_ diserahkan kepada _Senpai-senpai_. Ini masih Quarter kedua, tapi kita tak boleh tertinggal jauh dari mereka. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi waktunya serius Junpei-senpai." Sambung mu meoleh kearah Hyuga. Senpai mu mengaguk kecil. Kau langsung meninggalkan mereka dan melihat kondisi Kuroko.

"Taiga! Dia bisa meniru mu, jadi jangan menyerang, fokuslah bertahan dan lakukan semua yang kau bisa untuk mencegah Ryouta untuk mencetak angka," Ujar mu.

"Apa? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa. Percayalah pada kami." Jawab Hyuga. Kagami langsung menoleh kearah Kapten nya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah bilang tak apa-apa, aho! Dengarkanlah kata-kata senpai mu. Kalau tidak kubunuh kau.." Ujar Hyuga tersenyum manis kearah Kagami. Kagami melihat itu hanya menampilkan raut wajah yang sulit di mengerti.

"Dasar anak kelas satu sekarang. Kerjaanya ngelawan melulu. Hormatilah kakak kelasmu sedikit. Sujudlah di hadapan kami!" Seru Hyuga berjalan di tengah lapangan.

"Kau akhirnya menunjukan sifat asli mu. Kapten!" Gumam Izuki. Dia langsung menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia selalu begitu saat _Clucth Time_." Ucap Izuki.

"_Clucth Time_?"

"Dia menggunakan nya saat dia sedang terdesak. Jadi, _Three point_nya jarang meleset.. Jadi percayakan Offense kepada kami. Dan, bertahankan sekuat tenaga." Gumam Izuki meninggalkan Kagami.

* * *

"Tiga menit yang tersisa pada Quarter pertama."

"_Coach!_ Apakah ada jalan keluar untuk ini?" Tanya Tsuchida,

"Karena kecepatan yang di mainkan babak pertama, mereka tidak punya tersisa tenaga. Untuk strategi yang rumit." Jawab Aida. Kau mengaguk kecil.

"jika saja. Tetsuya-_kun_ bisa bermain." Ujar mu.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_." Sapa Kuroko, Kau langsung menoleh kearah Kuroko yang berusaha bangun.

"Tetsuya-kun.." Panggil mu melihat Kuroko sudah sadar dari pingsan. "Aku mengerti, Aku pergi.." Ujar Kuroko, kau langsung menahan Kuroko untuk pergi.

"_Chotto matte_! Tetsuya-kun, bagaimanapun mungkin kan, kau terluka dan kondisi mu belum stabil.." Ujar mu, kau menatap Kuroko khawathir.

"Tapi, (Name)-_san_ bilang kalau aku bermain?" Tanya nya menatap mu.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan itu, cuma perumpamaan Tetsuya-kun, hanya Jika saja." Jawab mu menekan kata 'jika'.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Kuroko, Kau membulatkan mata mu.

"Hei! _Chotto_!" Seru mu memegang lengan Kuroko.

"Situasinya, akan berubah kalau aku turun kelapangan jadi, aku mohon. Tapi.." Kuroko menatap iris Snow mu dengan lekat,

"Aku sudah berjanji menjadi bayangan Kagami-_kun_.."Lanjut Kuroko, Kau terdiam memandangi Iris Skyblue.

"Baiklah, Jika keadaan mu semakin parah, Aku akan menggantikan mu." Ujar Aida, Kau tersentak mendengar ucapan Senpai mu.

"_Chotto ma_-"

Ucapan mu terhenti saat ada telapak tangan Kuroko di surai mu. "Kau itu tidak berubah ya. (Name)-_sa_n.." Gumam Kuroko, Kau terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya mu masih yang terkejut. Kuroko menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum lembut kearah mu.

"Tidak usah, difikirkan (Name)-_san_, Aku pergi.." Ucap Kuroko mengelus surai halus mu, dan pergi. Kau terpatung melihat senyuman lembut, kedua belah pipi mu sudah memerah.

"Tetsuya-_kun no Baka_!"

* * *

_((Your POV))_

Waktu Quarter tinggal tersisa lima menit, Iris Snowku melihat bola di drible oleh Shun-senpai, dengan cepat Shun-senpai mengoper kearah Tetsuya-_kun_. Tetsuya-_kun_ mengoper bola kearah Taiga. _Skill misderection_ Tetsuya-kun sudah mulai kembali, karena ia tidak ikut bermain dua puluh menit yang lalu, membuat mereka kacau.

Taiga mengoper kearah Junpei-senpai, dan Junpei-_senpai_ melakukan _Three point_, Aku menoleh kearah papan skor. 82-82. _Nice!_ Sedikit demi sedikit Seirin bisa mengalahkan Kaijou.

"_Skor_nya Seri!"

Aku menghela nafas kecil,_ Chotto_! Aura apa ini?! Aku menoleh kekanan-kekiri, dan, Aku melihat Ryouta mengeluarkan Aura yang berbeda, Ini! Apa jangan-jangan ia mulai membuka pintu Zone? Tidak mungkin!?

Iris ku melebar saat melihat Ryouta yang berhasil melewati Tetsuya-_kun_, saat, Taiga meneriaki nama Tetsuya-kun untuk mem_passing_ bola itu. Tapi, dengan sigap Ryouta memantulkan bola itu kesebalah tangan.

Taiga langsung menahan Ryouta tapi, dengan cepat Ryouta melewati kakak ku, Riko-senpai dan yang lain sudah berteriak terkejut dan, Ryouta langsung melakukan dunk. "Tck! Ternyata mereka sudah bertambah kuat dengan hitungan bulan." Gumam ku kecil.

"Tidak, ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan aku. Siapapun orangnya." Seru Ryouta dengan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh nya. Hahh? Terus kemarin itu apa Ryouta kemarin kau di kalahkan oleh ku.

Iris ku selalu terfokus kepada pemain di lapangan, Suasana ini sangat-sangat tegang, Taiga dan Ryouta selalu saling memasukan bola ke ring. Aku sekali-kali melihat waktu yang tersisa. Tinggal dua menit lebih sebelah menit. Aku kembali melihat kelapangan, Otakku sedang berfikir berfikir keras, Iris ku melirik kembali ke lapangan, pertandingan ini, tak pernah ku bayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini.

_Seirin_ 91-93 _Kaijou_, tck! Hanya beda 2 point. Waktu yang tersisa hanya satu menit kurang.

"Bertahan!" Perintah Junpei-senpai,

"Jangan bertahan saja! Menyerang juga!" perintah Riko-_senpai_, Aku kagum melihat Riko-_senpai_ yang seperti ini.

Junpei-_senpai_ mengaguk mengerti dan memerintahkan pemain untuk menyerang, Ia langsung melakukan lemparan tiga point.

"_Nice Shot! Senpa_i.."

Aksi saling menyerang kembali, _Kaijou dan Seirin_ tak mau kalah untuk mencetak angka., Iris ku melihat papan skor lagi. Dan, hasilnya seri lagi. 98-98. Dan, waktu yang tersisa tinggal 15 detik lagi.

"Kalian tidak punya waktu lagi kejar mereka, Jika kalian tidak mendapatkan bolanya semua akan berakhir!" Seru ku, yang ikut tangan memperintahkan mereka.

Sial, Bagaimana ini _Kapten Kaijou_ itu sudah melakukan Shot Three point, Iris ku terbelalak melihat kakak ku. Taiga memblok lemparan tiga poin Yukio.

Bola oranye itu... Berhasil di dapatkan oleh Junpei-_senpai_, bagus! Sekarang bola itu di lempar kearah Ring team Kaijou oleh Junpei_-senpai,_

"Mereka mengambil bolanya!"

"Tidak mungkin."

Suara seruan dari penonton tidak membuatku terganggu, Ryouta menghadang Taiga-_nii_ yang sedang men_drible_ dan dengan cepat Taiga-_nii_ mem_passing_ bola ke arah Tetsuya-_kun._

Aku bisa melihat Ryouta yang tersentak, karena Tetsuya-_kun_ melempar bola ke ring Kaijou, aku menarik nafas kecil, karena sisa waktu hampir habis. Ehh? Tetsuya-_kun_ bukan melempar bola kearah ring tapi, memberi Taiga untuk memasukan bola. Itu? _Alley-opp!_

Ryouta juga langsung melompat untuk berusaha memblok bola yang ingin di masukan oleh Taiga. Dan, aku Iris ku melihat kemampuan _Jumping,_ Kakak ku yang berbeda dengan lainnya. Jadi begitu, kakak ku ini memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti ku. Tapi, Kakak ku melebihi skill Jump yang lebih hebat dari pada ku. Ya jika dalam prensentase _Jump_ 35% lebih hebat dari pada diriku.

* * *

"Dia berapa lama? Kami melompat bersama tapi, aku terjatuh duluan. Apa-apaan ini? Sebelama dia berada di udara?!" Seru kise di dalam hati.

_Srakkkk! Dukk! Dukk!_

_Pritttt!_

_Seirin_ membalikan kedudukan dan menang, dengan Dunknya Kagami. Dengan, Skor 100-98.

"_Seirin_ menang!"

"_Yattaa!_" Ujar semua pemain seirin. Kau tersenyum lebar mengetahui kalau Team Seirin menang, Shizu hanya tersenyum kecil, tak sengaja iris jadenya melihat Kise yang terdiam, dia menghela nafas kecil dan berjalan kearah Kise.

_Buagh!_

"Sss! _Ittee_." Pekik Kise, saat kepala kuningnya di jitak olehnya. Ia melihat Shizu yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kerja bagus Kise.." Ucap Shizu melihat Kise yang meringis kesakitan, Kise melihat senyum kecil Shizu terdiam.

"K-kami kalah, Shizu_cchi_ kena-"

"Kau bodoh untuk apa tangisan mu seperti itu, Kau tau ucapan mu yang tak pernah kalah sampai saat ini membuatku jengkel.. Dasar pria cerewet, Jika tidak berhenti menangis akan ku pukul Kau.." Ujar Shizu bersedikap dada. Kise terdiam melihat senyuman manis Shizu, helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari mulut Shizu. Bukannya, Kise berhenti menangis malah tangisan menjadi-jadi.

Tanpa, persetujuaan Kise, Gadis berIris Jade ini langsung menarik Kise kedalam pelukannya. "Untuk semacam hal ini, seharusnya kau tambahkan kata "Balas dendam" dalam kamus mu itu. Kise." Bisik Shizu lembut, Kise terdiam menikmati pelukan hangat dari Shizu, entah, rasa tangisnya menghilang saat di peluk oleh Shizu.

Kau yang melihat adegan _roman picisan_ itu, hanya menahan tawa, ingin sekali kau memphoto mereka, Shizu bersikap hangat seperti itu, ini adegan terlangka yang kau lihat. "(Name)-_san_, kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kuroko yang ada disebelah mu.

"_Iie_.." Kau menggeleng kecil dan membentuk senyuman manis yang pernah kau buat. "Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Heika dan yang lainnya." Jawab mu.

_'Dan, Aku juga beruntung bisa melihat mu senyuman manis mu lagi.. (Name).'_

* * *

Kau _sweatdrop_ melihat Senpai mu seperti itu. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar Aida. Dan, juga pelatih Kaijou yang sedang menahan kesal.

"Kita berada di wilayah yang berlawanan, untuk pertandingan berikutnya, di turnamen Interhigh." Ucap Kasamatsu menjabat tangan Hyuga.

"Kami pasti akan ikut. tak ada satupun dari Kami mengakui perasaan pada gadis dengan telanjang." Kata Hyuga membalas jabatan tangan Kasamatsu.

_"Dimana Kise?"_

_"Sepertinya dia tidak menunjukan dirinya. Dan, pergi kesuatu tempat."_

_"Ya Ampun.."_

Kau dan Kuroko mendengar percakapan pemain sampingan Kaijou itu sedang bercakap tentang Kise. Kau menghela nafas kecil. "E-etto, Tetsuya-_kun_ apa kepala mu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya mu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan khawatir.

"_Iie,_ hanya sedikit pusing. Nanti _Coach_ akan mengantarkan ku ke rumah sakit.." Jawab Kuroko memegang keningnya, Kau mengaguk mengerti, rasa lega menjulur ke hati mu yang tadi penuh rasa cemas.

* * *

Kise yang sedang mencuci wajahnya dengan Air yang mengucur dari keran, suara hisakan kecil dari mulutnya keluar. Ia mengakat wajahnya yang basah.

"_Gemini_ memang ada di urutan bahwa-_nanodayo_ tapi..." Kise menoleh kepala nya dan melihat pemuda bersurai hijau lumut. "aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar bisa kalah.." Ucap seseorang dengan tatapan dingin.

"Midorima_cchi?_ Jadi, Kau datang untuk menonton?" Tanya Kise kepada pemuda bersurai hijau tua, Dia Midorima Shintarou salah satu Anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, Sang Shooter ini, yang pernah di obrolkan oleh (Name) dan Mazumi.

"Sebenarnya, Aku tidak peduli pertandingan yang menang siapa, bagaimanapun pertandingan itu bukan menyenangkan.." Jeda Midorima mengakat kaca mata yang tak bergeser sekalipun.

"Bahkan, para monyet bisa memasukan bola semudah itu... tidak ada yang tersisa untuk takdir.." Sambung Midorima menatap Kise datar.

"Kita tak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak kita lulus di Teikou, huhh.." Ujar Kise memanyunkan bibirnya.

* * *

"Hfffh! Kenapa si bodoh itu lama sekali.." Ucap Shizu sedang berjalan kearah Belakang gedung _Gym_, telinga kanannya terpasang sebuah _earphone_ dan, Ia melihat Kise sedang berbicara dengan Midorima. Shizu melihat Kise yang berbicara serius.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau berbicara, Kau ini merepotkan sekali?" Tanya Shizu berjalan kearah Kise dengan santai.

"Hieee... _Sumimasen ne_, Shizu_cchi_.. Aku lupa-_ssu_.." Jawab Kise. Shizu menghela nafas pasrah dan menoleh kearah Midorima.

"Baiklah.. Hmm. Bukannya Kau Midorima Shintarou ya? Sang Shooter dari Kiseki no Sedai. Yang kalah saat musim dingin lalu..." Ujar Shizu sarkastik.

Midorima dan Kise terdiam mendengar ucapan Shizu yang menyindir. "Aku hanya bercanda, dan aku hanya menyapa sedikit. Jangan lupa, berlatih dengan giat. Jangan sampai kalah seperti pria cerewet yang ada di sebelahku ini." Ucap Shizu menyindir Kise. Iris jadenya melirik kearah Kise dengan tenang,

"Shizucchi,_ Hiddoi-ssu_!" Pekik Kise menangis karena merasa tersindir.

"Hmm? Benda apa yang kau bawa itu?"tanya Shizu melihat boneka kodok kecil yang berada di genggaman Midorima.

"Ini _lucky Item_ hari ini. dari _Oha-Asa_ Nanodayo." jawab Midorima mengangkat kacamata yang tidak turun itu. Shizu menautkan alisnya heran.

"Apa?! _Aho-Asa_?" Ucap Shizu tak mengerti. Kise yang mendengar ucapan Shizu hanya menahan tawa melihat raut wajah Midorima yang kesal, dan apalagi warna wajah pemuda lumut itu sudah memerah.

"_Oha-Asa nandayo_!"

* * *

"Ayo kita makan sesuatu dulu?"

"Yang murah, Aku tidak bawa uang hari ini.."

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Apalagi aku.."

Kau hanya menggeleng kecil saat di tanya oleh Koganei dan Hyuga. "Otousan, belum memeberikan uang bulanan ku dan Aniki." Ujar mu melihat dompet mu yang berwarna Violet mu yang kosong dan hanya sisa uang receh. Aida menunjuk uang bulanan klub.

"..."

Mereka sweatdrop melihat uang receh yang berada di telapak tangan Aida,

"Ayo pulang." Perintah Aida,

"Yeah!" Ujar Kalian kompak, Aura-aura suram keluar dari tubuh kalian semua.

Entah, kenapa kau dan yang lain merasa aura cerah dari pelatih mu. Suara pluit terdengar dari Aida. "Ayo kita makan! Sebagai gantinya.. Kita makan daging!" Seru Aida.

"Ehhh?!"

* * *

Kau hanya memasang wajah _Faceplam_ melihat Daging panggang yang beratnya sampai 4kg ini. "Ayo makanlah, tanpa berhenti?!" Ucap Aida semangat.

"Bukannya ini berlebihan?!"

"Kau serius? Apa yang terjadi jika kami tidak menghabiskan Daging ini?" Tanya Hyuga melihat daging ini dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"Ehh, Ayolah memang kalian aku suruh berlari setiap hari untuk apa?" Jawab Aida melipat tangannya dan m,engmbung pipnya sebal.

"Bukankah itu buat Basket!"

Kau hanya menggeleng kecil dan mulai memakan Daging panggang dengan perlahan. Kau melirik Kagami. "Aniki.. Apa kau mau daging panggang ini.. Aku sepertinya tidak sanggup memakan daging ini." Ucap mu berbisik.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kagami mengambil daging mu sebagian dan memakan nya. Kau terkikik geli melihat makan Kagami seperti Tupai. Kau _sweatdrop _melihat para_ senpai_ yang sedang berjuang memakan daging ukuran jumbo itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyerah.." Ucap Kuroko yang menghapus noda-noda di mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"KUROKOOO!" Seru semua Team _Seirin_ menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Kita... Akan mati!" Batin mereka.

"Enak! Apa boleh aku minta lagi?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ehhh?!"

"Kalau, kalian tidak mau buatku saja.. Kumohon?!" Pinta Kagami,

"Dia makan seperti Tupai." Ujar Hyuga dalam hati melihat Kagami makan seperti tupai. Hyuga melirik mu yang tertawa.

"(Name).. Apa dia makan banyak seperti itu?!" tanya Hyuga, Kau mengaguk semangat.

"_Yups_. tidak heran aku kalau dia makan banyak seperti itu. Tapi, Kalau dia tidak makan banyak. Baru aku heran." Ucap mu santai. Hyuga dan yang lainnya mendengar ucapan mu hanya sweatdrop.

_Pukk!_

"Hmm?" kau melirik kearah Kagami yang menepuk puncak kepala mu.

"Kau, memang Adik kesayangan ku (Name)!" Ucap Kagami menepuk kepala mu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kau dan yang lainnya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kagami.

"Memang Adik mu berapa Baka Kagami / Taiga!"

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Jangan kembali lagi!"

"Huffth. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan.." Gumam Kagami memegang perutnya.

"_aniki_. Aku bingung usus mu ada berada sih. Ayo kita periksa kerumah sakit." Ucap mu menatap mu kakak mu dengan tatapan suli di artikan.

_Ctikk!_

Urat-urat kesal tertempel di dahi Kagami. "Teme! Usus ku hanya satu _Baka Imouto_!" Seru Kagami menjitak kepala mu.

"Sssh!_ Ittee_." Desis mu mengelus kepala mu.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kembali, semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Aida menghadap kearah kalian.

"Ehh? Kuroko?"

"Mungkin, dia ada dibelakang seperti biasanya." Ucap Hyuga, Kau dan Kagami menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak ada.." Gumam mu dan Kagami.

"Dia benar-benar tidak ada."

"Ehh?"

* * *

"Kurokooo!"

"Apa dia tidak punya nomer ponsel.."

Semua_ team seirin_ memanggil nama Kuroko. Dia menghilang saat kalian makan. Dan, Kau melihat keluar dari Kedai. Dan, bilang dia ingin mencari angin segar. Dan.. Tarrraa! Ia tidak kembali ke _kedai_ makan itu, kemudian mencari pemuda datar itu.

"Ayo, kita cari dia dulu. Dan, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan Boston crab hold.." Perintah Aida. Semua langsung bergedik ngeri termasuk diri mu, yang merasa hawa mematikan dari senpai mu.

"Tetsuya-_kun_ dimana kau?!" Seru mu, Kau berhenti melihat Kagami yang sedang melihat permainan_ streetball._

"Taiga-nii." panggil mu menepuk pundak Kagami. Kakak mu menoleh kecil dan kembali melihat _streetball._

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Kagami.

Kau mengaguk kecil dan melihat _streetball._ "Hmm?" Kau dan Kagami melihat orang yang tak asing menurut kalian berdua.

"Kau kesana saja dulu.. Aniki, aku mengirim email ke Riko-senpai." Gumam mu, Kagami mengaguk kecil dan menemui mereka.

* * *

"Temee! Biasanya menghilang saat aku tidak berdiri.." Seru Kagami mendorong tubuh Kuroko. Model kuning ini hanya sweatdrop melihat temannya di dorong oleh cahaya barunya.

"Yo!" sapa Kagami,

"Kau mendengarnya ya?" Tanya Kise,

"Iya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa Kuroko?!" Tanya Kagami balik. Kise mengerucut bibirnya sebal.

"Hahh, Tidak apa-apakan, Aku hanya membawanya sebentar.." Jeda Kise mengerucut bibirnya.

"Aku harus membawanya kembali.." Sambung Kise. Kau langsung berlari kearah mereka. Kise menatap mu dengan tatapan heran.

"Hahh.. Sumimasen Aniki, Aku terlambat.." Ucap Mu dengan nafas yang teratur. Kau mengakat kepala mu.

"Ahh. _Demou_ Ryouta.." Sapa mu tersenyum manis.

"_Demou,_ (Name)_cchi!_" Sapa balik Kise tersenyum lebar. Kau melihat belakang Kagami dan Kise. Mereka berdua hanya menatap mu heran.

"_Chotto_, Dimana Tetsuya-_kun_.. Ryouta, Aniki?" tanya Mu menatap mereka. Kise dan Kagami menengok kiri dan Kanan.

"_Demou_?" Sapa Kuroko memutarkan basket di telunjuk nya dan mengarahkan hidung pemuda di depannya.

"Awww, Panas.. Tunggu apa-apaan kau datang dari mana kau?!" Tanya pemuda ini.

"Menurutku, itu bukan bermain basket, Apalagi , permainan kalian sangat kasar." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Kau, Kise dan Kagami langsung berteriak melihat Kuroko yang sedang berada tak jauh dari kalian. Dan, membuat kalian berteriak adalah Kuroko dengan beraninya, menyundut hidung pemuda itu dengan basket yang berputar di jari telunjuk. Apalagi mereka beramai-ramai.

"apa yang dia lakukan?!" Seru Kagami.

"Kuroko_cchi_.." Seru Kise.

"_Tetsuya-kun no Baka!_" Seru Mu.

Kau, Kise dan Kagami hanya memasang wajah syok melihat Kuroko melakukan seperti itu.

* * *

"Hahh! Sialan apa maksud mu?!" Gumam pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Haha. Sekarang masih ada orang seperti itu ya.. Tidak apa-apa. Benar kalau begitu ayo.. Kita selesaikan dengan bermain basket." Ujar Pemuda yang tadi sundut oleh basket.

Dukk, Dukk,

Kau hanya menggeleng kepala mu , dan menatap heran kepada beberapa pemuda ini. "Mereka benar-benar payah.." Ucap mu polos

"Apa-apaan gadis ini, sejak kapan dia disini?!" Seru pemuda ini menatap mu kesal yang mendrible bola basket.

"Tunggu.."

"Bolehkah kami ikut bermain?!" Tanya Kise tersenyum.

"Kenapa, Kau tiba-tiba menghilang?!" Tanya Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko dan Dirimu.

Kau hanya mengerucut bibir mu. "Hehh.. Aku tidak menghilang Taiga-nii. Aku kesini untuk melihat Tetsuya-kun, Dan, Tetsu-kun kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya mu yang masih mengerucut bibir mu.

"Iie, hanya membicarakan sesuatu.." Jawab Kuroko.

"B-B-Besar sekalii! Apa-apaan inii!?"Seru mereka ketakutan melihat Kagami dan Kise.

"Tidak apa-apakan 5-on-3.. Ayo!" Ujar Kagami membuka jaketnya.

"Tidak-tidak... (Name)_cchi._ Kau ikut." Ajak Kise tersenyum, ahh tidak itu seringaian.

"Baiklah.. Kalau kau memaksa Ryouta, apalagi mereka membentak ku tadi, aku ingin membalas bentakan nya dengan permainan ku.." Ucap mu melepaskan Cardigan sekolah mu. Dan, Kau mengikat Cardingan mu di pinggang. Dan, sudut bibir mu membuat seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Apa kata mu?!"

* * *

Kise dan Kau melakukan _Three point_, kemudian Kau juga dan Kagami melakukan _dunk_. Dan, Kuroko melakukan pass kepada kalian bertiga.

Permainan berakhir dan, pasti yang menang kalian. Kalian ber-Empat berjalan menjauhi mereka yang terkapar.

"_INSTAST DEATH!_!" Seru Semua orang yang melihat Kalian bermain tadi.

"Hebat sekalii!" Ucap Mereka lagi.

"Apalagi! Gadis tadi?! Dia melakukan _Dunk_ yang cukup keras!"

* * *

"Apa maksud mu tadi?!" Tanya mu,

"Kau pikir kau bisa menang kalau terjadi perkelahian.."Tanya Kagami dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak, 100% babak belur? Coba lihat otat-otot ku." Jawab Kuroko menunjuk ototnya.

"Tidak ada sama sekali." Ucap Kagami. Kau hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penunturan Kuroko.

"Kadang-kadang Kuroko_cchi_ sangat hebat ya.." Ujar Kise_ sweatdrop._

"Meskipun begitu. Menurutku mereka memang jahat, Jadi aku harus mengatakan ini." Kau tersenyum kecil, tetapi beberapa saat kau sedikit kesal. Kenapa ia bisa melakukan seperti itu?

"Sekali-kali.. Jangan melakukan seperti itu lagi!" Ucap mu mengembung pipi mu kesal.

"Maafkan aku."

Kise terdiam melihat dirimu dan Kagami sedang memarahi Kuroko. Sedetik kemudian, Sudut bibirnya buat senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah, saatnya aku kembali.." Ucap Kise mengambil Tasnya.

"!"

"Akhirnya, Aku bisa bermain bersama dengan Kuroko_cchi._." Ucap Kise tersenyum lebar. Kau yang mendengar penunturan Kise terkekeh kecil. Irisnya sedikit melirik, ada seseorang di belakang Pagar. Ahh, Ternyata Shizu sedang menunggu Kise, _chotto_ untuk apa dia menunggu Kise? entahlah, nanti kau akan menanyai lewat_ email._

"Aku tidak akan melupakan balas dendam ku itu.. Kagami_cchi._. Sebaiknya Kau tidak kalah di pertandingan penyisihan nanti.." Seru Kise mulai berjalan meninggalkan kalian.

"_Jaa~ _Kuroko_cchi, _Kagami_cchi, _(name)_cchi."_

"Kagami_cchi_?" Tanya Kagami heran.

"Kise-kun, menambahkan suffick '_cchi_', di nama orang yang di anggapnya. Baguskan?" Jelas Kuroko.

"Aku tak mau.." Ucap Kagami. Kau hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dia disana ya ampun!" Seru Aida melihat Kalian di pagar yang terbuat dari besi.

"Kagami-kun. Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada mu, apa kau mendengar ucapan kami?" Tanya Kuroko menatap Kagami. Kau hanya menghela nafas kecil. Dan, memakai kembali cardigan sekolah mu.

"Tentang, apakah kita harus berpisah atau tidak?" Tanya Kagami, Kuroko mengaguk kecil.

"Sebelum itu, Bukannya, Aku sudah bilang aku tidak cocok pada mu. Selalu bersama dengan sang cahaya adalah itukan permainan mu?" Tanya Kagami, Cahaya matahari tenggelam menyinari kearah Kagami, dan Kuroko terkena bayangan Kagami. Terukir dari sudut bibir senyuman yang tulus.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kagami-kun, pandai berbicara seperti itu?" Ujar Kuroko.

"Benar, kau kerasukan apa Taiga?!" Tanya Mu menatap mu heran.

"Uresee!"

Kuroko, Kagami dan Kau berjalan keluar dari taman itu.

"Ituu Diaaa!"

Grepp!

Kuroko langsung di pitingan oleh Aida, Kau melihat Kuroko seperti itu, langsung sweatdrop.

"T-T-Tolong aku.." Lirih Kuroko meminta tolong kepada kalian.

"Ayo pulang!"

Kau sebenarnya ingin membantu, Tapi Kagami melarang mu. Katanya demi keselamatan dirimu.

* * *

-_**Tsudzuku-**_

* * *

_**(A/N) : Chapter Update... Maaf jika alur dan semua cerita ini ancur lebur... Hmm..Chapter depan dan selanjutnya saya akan menambahkan extra scane dan extra talk.. dan terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review.. ohya, nanti juga kedua chapter depan banyak flashback tentang ingatan masa lalu (Name). dan, Biodata OC saya ada di profile saya. dan, juga hari ini ulang tahun lohh 8plakk gajk ada yang nanya.**_

_**Jaa~**_

_**please.. kritik dan saran..**_

_**Next Chapter : Old memories?**_

_**"Memang, Jika nanti kau bermarga Kuroko?'**_

_**"Gyaa! Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"**_

_**"Kuso?! Kenapa kepala ku terasa sakit sekali!"**_

_**"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu?"**_

_**"Taiga.. Awas!"**_

_**"tenanglah aku yakin dia akan mengingatnya dengan perlahan."**_

_**-Asia Tetsu**_

_**Mind To Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Old memeries?

**Endless Love © Asia Tetsu**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi, .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Kuroko Tetsuya X OC (Readers/You) Sligth OC (other) x Kiseki No Sedai and You x Himuro Tatsuya.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

** Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Sport, School Life, Comedy (Maybe), And Many Other! Warn: Banyak!**

**(AU?)**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Chapter 5 : Old memeries?**

* * *

Iris Snow mu memandang datar e-mail dari Shizu, Kau mendesah kesal dan mulai membalas e-mail, Kau memasukan ponsel mu kedalam saku rok, Dan mengeluarkan data-data harian team basket mu, Iris Snownya menyipit melihat Harui yang sedang bersemangat menyapa mu.

"_Ohayou_!" Sapa Harui tersenyum manis. Kau menaikan sudut bibir mu dan membalas senyuman Harui dengan cengiran lebar mu.

"_Ohayou_ Yuu~" Sapa mu tak kalah riangnya. Harui memutar Kursi nya dan menghadap kearah mu kemudian ia duduk dengan senyuman yang manis nan menggemaskan itu.

"Ne, Kagami-_chan_.." Panggil Harui, Kau mengembung pipi mu sebal, sudah berapa kali kau bilang kepadanya jangan memanggilnya dengan Marga, tapi tetap saja tidak di dengarkan.

"Hmm?" Saut mu, Gadis bermata coklat karamel ini tertawa kecil melihat mu mengembung pipi mu. Dia langsung menarik pipi mu gemas tanpa persetujuaan mu, Kau menjerit sakit saat pipi mu di tarik oleh Harui.

"Kau pasti marah, karena aku memanggil mu dengan marga ya?" Tanya nya yang masih menarik pipi mu dengan gemasnya. Kau mengaguk samar dan meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Memang kenapa Kagami-chan?" Lanjut Harui menanyai kenapa ia tidak boleh memanggil dengan marga mu sendiri.

"Pertama. Kau akan sulit memanggil ku dan _Aniki_. Kedua jika nanti aku menikah, apa kau masih memanggil aku Kagami_-chan_?" Tuturmu mengerucut bibir mu, Harui mengernyit dahinya bingung. Iris Karemelnya melihat diri mu yang sedang menulis data, Irisnya tak sengaja melihat dirimu yang tersenyum kecil saat mengisi data Kuroko, Ide jail muncul dari otaknya.

"Memang, Jika nanti kau ber_marga Kuroko_?" Tanya Harui tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya, ia sangat peka sahabat barunya ini menyukai pemuda bersurai baby blue itu. Bagaimana, setiap saat melihat pemuda itu dia tersenyum dan bersemu.

Kau terperenjat kaget dan mendongak kearah Harui yang tersenyum mengejek. Wajah mu sudah memerah seperti tomat matang kesukaan chara sebelah itu. "A-Apa maksud mu Yuu!?" Sentak mu gugup.

"Hehh? Kau memang menyukai Kuroko-_kun_ kan?!" Lanjut Harui tersenyum jailnya semakin melebar.

"A-Aku.. Tidak tau, Ahh su-sudahlah aku ingin menemui _Aniki_.." Ujarmu beranjak dari tempat duduk mu, dan mulai meninggalkan Harui yang menyeringai jail kearah mu. Kau menunduk wajah mu yang memerah karena malu.

"(Name)-_san._." Panggil seseorang, kau terkejut atas sapaan pemuda di depannya dan sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"Gyaaa! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Seru mu melihat pemuda di depan mu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sejak, Kau beranjak dari tempat duduk mu." Jawabnya tenang. kini kau mendongkakkan kepalamu karena terkejut, kau memberanikan diri menatap manik biru jernih milik Kuroko.

"_S-Souka_?" Tanya mu lagi. Kuroko mengaguk membenarkan jawabannya. Kau menghela nafas dengan perlahan-lahan untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipi putih mu.

"_Etto_, Tetsuya-_kun_.. Bukannya tadi kau bersama _Aniki_?" Ucap mu berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_, sedang ke toilet." Ucapnya, kau mengaguk mengerti.

suara bell masuk sekolah berderimg dengan bersamaan Kagami masuk dengan wajah mengantuk. Kau menggeleng kepala mu dan duduk kembali di kursi mu, Iris Snow mu melirik Kuroko lalu menunduk mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahmu karena tadi tertangkap basah tengah memandanginya. Kau membeku saat kuroko tersenyum tipis kearah mu. dan kau kembali menunduk untuk menghilangkan warna merah yang berada di wajah mu sampai guru memasuki ruang kelas.

_"Ohayou~"_

* * *

Kau mendesah kesal saat Harui kembali menjaili mu, gerutuan kecil keluar dari sudut bibir pink mu, Kau berjalan kearah perpustakaan dengan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh mu tidak ada yang berani menyapa mu. Kau menghembuskan nafas mu dengan perlahan-lahan.

"_Oyy! Kouhai_ awas!" Kau tersentak mendengar seruaan itu. dan, kau melihat bola yang terlempar kearah mu, bola langsung mengenai kening mu dengan kencang, belum sempat kau menangkap bola itu.

"_Kouhai Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya _Senpai_ yang berlari kearah mu.

"_Daijoubu, senpai_ lain kali berhati-hatilah _senpai_." ucap mu datar meninggalkan_ senpai_ laki-laki itu yang berteriak meminta maaf dirimu.

* * *

"_Kuso_! Kenapa kepala ku terasa sakit sekali!" Pekik mu saat berada di depan pintu Gym. Tubuh mu bertumpu dinding Gym dan kedua lengan mu kepala mu terasa sakit . Kesadaran mu mulai menghilang dengan perlahan-lahan. Suara detapan sepatu terdengar sayup di telinga mu.

_Brukk!_

Kau terjatuh tergeletak memegang kepala mu dengan kuat. Dan, detapan sepatu terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Dan, bunyi decitan pintu terbuka, Iris BlueSky Kuroko membulat kaget saat melihat mu tergeletak, dengan sigap Kuroko menggendong Bridal Style dan membawa mu ke ruang kesehatan. Kau mencium aroma manisnya vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh yang mengakat mu ini dan membuka mata mu dengan perlahan.

"Te-tetsuya-_kun_.." Gumam mu kecil saat melihat Kuroko yang menolong mu,

"(Name).. Kau tidak apa-apa? Istirahatlah aku akan membawa mu Ruang kesehatan!" Perintah Kuroko. Kau tersentak saat mendengar suara khawatir dari Kuroko, apalagi dia memperintah mu dan tidak memanggil ku dengan _suffick_ '_san_', Kau tersenyum manis di bibir pucat mu.

"_A-Arigatou_.."

* * *

_((Kuroko POV))_

* * *

Iris ku memandangi permainan Kagami-_kun_ bersama rekan-rekan ku. Iya, Aku sedang beristirahat. Aku menghela nafas kecil karena firasat buruk yang muncul tiba-tiba di benak ku. Aku memandangi sebelah kanan ku dan tidak ada. Dimana (Name)? Biasanya dia sudah sampai. Kenapa.. Aku sangat Khawatir seperti ini?

"(Name).." Gumam ku kecil dan beranjak dari beach. Aku menyusulnya sekarang juga!

"Kuroko mau kemana kau?!" Tanya Kagami-kun melihat ku berjalan kearah pintu.

"Menyusul (Name)-_san_.." Jawab ku membuka pintu dan Irisku terbuka lebar melihat (Name) tergelatak di depan pintu ruangan _Gym_. Dengan, Sigap membawa (Name) ke ruang kesehatan.

"Te-Tetsuya-_kun_.." Aku bisa mendengar suara (Name) memanggil ku.

Aku menoleh kepala ku dan melihat Iris Snownya meredup, "(Name).. Kau tidak apa-apa? Istirahatlah aku akan membawa mu Ruang kesehatan!" Perintah Ku. Dia tersentak saat aku memperintahnya dan tidak memanggil nya dengan _suffick_ '_san_', Gadis yang berada di gendongan ku tersenyum manis di bibir pucatnya.

"_A-Arigatou.._"

Kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi kepada (Name)! Aku sangat-sangat khawatir. Aku berdoa dalam hati untuk kesehatan (Name). Untuk Gadis ku yang paling ku sayangi, Ingatan tentang ku, Ogiwara-kun dan (Name) terngiang di kepala ku. Saat kita bermain bersama-sama.

_"Kuso!"_

* * *

Gadis beriris Biru gelap ini menatap langit yang mendung ini dengan tatapan Khawatir, Ruangan kelas yang gelap ini sendirian tidak! Dia bersama dengan pemuda bersurai merah darah itu di belakangnya yang sedang bermain Shogi.

"Heh? Ku kira, kau tidak punya tatapan seperti itu.." Ujar pemuda merah itu menatap Gadis bermanik biru gelap ini dengan tatapan merendah.

"Aku tidak seperti mu.." Ucap Gadis ini singkat tanpa menoleh kearah pemuda merah ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau diam saja melihat teman kecil mu itu tergeletak tak berdaya di Ruang kesehatan..." Ujar Pemuda merah ini menoleh kearah Gadis ini dan menatap tajam.

Gadis ini terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum manis kearah Pemuda merah ini. "Sudah ku bilang.. kalau (Name) itu tidak lemah seperti ku.." Ucap Gadis ini melipat kedua tangannya di belakang tengkuk. Surai panjang berwarna krem lembutnya yang tergerai itu berhembus angin membuat surainya tergerak kesana kemari.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis ini tajam jika kalian menatap matanya dengan teliti di Iris Crimsonnya ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Aku lupa.. Jika kau itu lemah dan hanya nomer dua di sini.." Ucap Pemuda ini kembali menatap papan Shogi.

"Aku tidak gila dengan kemenangan atau apapun.. Aku tidak seperti mu gila dengan kekuasaan dan kemenangan _Baka_~" Kata Gadis ini beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai menyalakan lampu ruangan kelas.

Lampu menyala. Pemuda itu benar-benar melihat wajah cantik dan manis. Bibir merah mudanya terukir senyuman manis. "Kau ini berbeda dengan Gadis yang lain.. Mayura Kanami.."

* * *

Iris Crimson Kagami melihat adiknya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, tatapan nya sangat khawatir. Dia belum bangun saat Istirahat sampai pulang sekolah ini. "Sudahlah. Kagami bukannya latihan, sebentar lagi pertandingan InterHigh bukan? Kau harus banyak berlatih. Tentang (Name) biar aku, dan Yume yang menjaganya." Ucap Shizu menepuk pundak Kagami.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kagami-kun, dan, Kau juga Tetsuya-kun.." Ucap Mezumi melirik Kuroko dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo Kuroko.." Seru Kagami meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Yume-san, Shizu-san.. Tolong jaga (Name), Onegai.." Ucap Kuroko mengelus surai hitam lembut milik (Name). Mezumi tertawa kecil dan Shizu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kuroko yang OCC. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pemuda datar itu bisa menatap khawatir dengan hanya seorang gadis?

"Ya baiklah.." Ujar Mezumi tersenyum. Kuroko mengaguk kecil dan pamit untuk pergi dari ruangan kesehatan ini.

* * *

_((Your POV))_

* * *

Gelap. dimana ini? aku berada diruangan yang gelap, lembab dan hampa. aku sangat benci dengan tempat seperti ini, Aku melihat cahaya kecil di ujung sana, aku terdiam melihat cahaya kecil itu mulai menyabar keruangan ini. cahaya ini sangat sialu, aku menutup mata ku dan mulai mengerjap saat sinar menembus kelopak mata ku. aku membuka mata ku dengan perlahan-lahan, pertama yang ku lihat adalah sebuah lapangan basket yang kosong, Aku berjalan kearah lapangan itu.

"Taiga! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Lihat _Imouto_ mu, dia datang ke _Amerika_ hanya melihat dirimu. Kau sebenarnya rindu dengan adik manis mu ini kan?" Tanya seseorang, Aku menoleh kearah keluar lapangan dan, Aku melihat ada_ Otousan_ dan_ Okaasan_ dengan Kakak ku dan diriku saat kecil. Kakak ku dan diriku hanya berpaut satu tahun, _Ma-Matte!_ Ini kejadian dimana aku tertabrak mobil saat menyelamatkan kakak ku?!

"Tentu saja! Tapi, lihat _Okaasan_.. (Name) mengejek ku.." Ujarnya menunjuk diriku versi kecil. Aku melihat aku versi kecil mengembung pipinya yang bersemu merah terlihat manis di mataku. Hei, Aku sekarang terlihat manis jugakan?

"Itu kenyataan _Baka_ Taiga! Kau sangat seperti seorang monster yang sedang kelaparan. Aku sedikit heran dengan usus mu! _Otousan Okaasan_, kita harus periksa Taiga-_nii_ kerumah sakit, dan memeriksa ususnya.." Tutur ku versi kecil mendongak kepalanya. Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan diriku versi kecil ini. Heh? Memang benar sih, Aku sedikit bingung dengan organ dalam Aniki. ibu dan ayah ku tertawa melihat aku dan kakak ku sedang bertengkar karena masalah sepele. aku ikut tersenyum melihat kedua orang tua ku tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

"_Arf.. Arf_..." Aku menoleh saat mendengar gongongan anjing. Ahh. Disini. Taiga-nii ketakutan melihat anjing_ golden retrivers _yang ukuran besar.

"_kawaii_..." Seru ku versi kecil mengelus kepal anjing ini tanpa rasa takut. Iris snow ku melihat Taiga-_nii_ ketakukan, dia memang memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan seorang anjing.

"Huahh!" Taiga-_nii_ berlari ke arah jalan raya tanpa sadar saat anjing itu mendekatinya. Ya disini.. Saat aku menyelamatkan kakak ku dari truk daging. Aku bisa melihat Iris Snow ku versi kecil membuka lebar saat melihat Truk daging itu berjalan kearah Taiga versi kecil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Awas... Taiga!" Seru ku versi kecil berlari kearah Taiga dan mendorong ke pinggir jalan.

Suara tubuhku versi kecil yang tertabrak depan mobil ini. Aku meringis melihat ku yang terbaring tergeletak dengan darah berceceran kemana-mana dan ibu ku menangis melihatku seperti itu kemudian ayahku terlihat panik sambil menelphone seseorang, Kemudian Aku menatap kakak ku yang Syok melihat diriku. Taiga Versi kecil yang mulai menangis dan mendekati ku dengan berlari, "Ta-Taiga-_nii.. Da-Daiijoubu ka_?" Tanya ku tergagap sambil mengelus pipi Taiga dengan lembut. Ugh!_ Ittee_! Kepala ku terasa sakit.. Kelanjutan ini.. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

"Lohh?" Sentak ku kaget merasa air mata mengalir di pipi ku dengan derasnya. Kenapa ini?

sinar cahaya kembali menyelimuti ku yang sedang menangis melihat masa lalu, tidak! Bukan, aku menyesal menyelamatkan _Aniki_! Tapi, Aku tidak bisa melihat Keluarga ku yang menangis karena diriku. Aku terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak apakan, tidak orang melihatku yang menangis seperti ini.

"(Name).." Panggil seseorang menepuk pundak ku yang bergetar menahan tangis untuk berhenti.

Aku menoleh kepala ku terlihat ada anak laki-laki berambut jingga yang tersenyum lebar tapi tersirat kelembutan kearah ku. "(Name).. berhenti menangis _baka!_ Bukannya, Kau sudah berjanji kepada ku dan Kuroko untuk tidak menangis." Tuturnya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, Aku terdiam menikmati belaian lembut di puncak kepala ku.

_Matte_! Kuroko? Apa maksudnya Tetsuya-_kun_? Sebenarnya, Siapa dia? ," Kau tidak perlu tau sekarang, (Name)! Mungkin, nanti kau akan tau namaku!" Ujarnya, _chotto_! Dia bisa membaca pikiran ku, padahal aku belum bertanya.

"Yosha! (Name) bangun Yume dan Heika sudah menunggu mu! Kakak mu dan Kuroko juga pasti mengkhawatirkan mu. Jadi bangunlah!" Aku terdiam sambil menatap wajahnya, untuk mengingat siapa nama anak laki-laki ini.

"S-Shige-_chan_.." Ucap ku tanpa sadar, Ia tersenyum manis saat aku menyebut kalimat itu, apa mungkin itu namanya. Dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Sampai jumpa, (Name)! Aku pasti akan merindukan mu lagi..." Bisiknya perlahan, Aku terdiam cahaya yang menyelimuti ku meredup dengan perlahan-perlahan,

* * *

Suara helaan nafas yang tak teratur terlihat dari dirimu yang sedang tertidur. Mezumi mengelap keringat yang berada di kening mu, menurut mu dan teman-teman mu, Mezumi adalah orang yang paling dewasa dan memiliki sifat keibuan.

"_Uruse_, Ogiwara dengar kakak kelas (Name) sudah ku hajar! Aku menyesal memberi tahu mu!" Dengus Shizu yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Ogiwara.

"_Wa-Wakatta_!, Jadi, bagaimana dengan kondisi (Name)?" Tanya Ogiwara dari ponsel Shizu.

"Dia tidam apa-apa, dokter dari suruan Kanami datang memeriksa (Name), dan dokternya bilang (Name) baik-baik saja." Jawab Shizu menoleh (Name) yang sepertinya sedang bermimpi buruk,

"S-Shige-_chan_.." inggau mu lemah, Shizu dan Mezumi tersentak mendengar ingauan mu, Ogiwara yang mendengar inggauan mu ikut tersentak mendengarnya.

"(Name), dia memanggil namaku." Kata Ogiwara dalam syoknya, Dia sangat senang, bahwa kau memanggil namanya dalam tidur mu.

"Apa.. Dia sudah mengingat kembali?!" Gumam Shizu mendekati dirimu yang tertidur pulas.

"Kurasa belum.. Dia hanya kembali mengingat di masa lalunya, itu saja analisaku.." Ucap Mezumi tersenyum lembut kearah dirimu. Iris _Jade_nya melirik dirimu yang sebentar lagi akan tersadar dari tidurmu.

"tenanglah aku yakin dia akan mengingatnya dengan perlahan." Ujar Shuzu melirik mu. Suara setujuan terdengar dari balik ponselnya.

_Tuttt.. Tutt... Tutt.._

Kelopak mata mu terbuka dengan sempurna, terlihat manik Snow yang terpancar kehangatan di musim dingin. jika seseorang menatap maniknya secara langsung akan terpesona kehangatan matanya.

"Jadi, Kau sudah sadar putri tidur.." Ucap Shizu menatap dirimu yang telah sadar. Kau mengaguk kecil dan beranjak dari tidur.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu, (Name)..." Ucap Mezumi membantu mu untuk bersandar dari belakang ranjang. Kau tersenyum lebar di bibir pucat mu.

"_Arigatou_, Heika, Yume..." Ucap mu memeluk mereka erat. Shizu dan Mezumi hanya mengulum senyum, Kau melepaskan mereka dengan wajah sangat senang.

"Ahh, Aku sangat senang sekali melihat kalian berdua, dan maafkan aku. kalau aku merepotkan kalian." Tutur mu, Shizu menarik pipi mu gemas melihat wajah mu yang seperti itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkan kami Gami.. Ohya setelah ini, sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih juga dengan Kanami.." Katanya masih menarik pipi mu. kau memiringkan kepala heran sejanak dan Iris Snowmu membulat.

"Jangan bilang. Kana membawa dokter untuk memeriksa ku?" Tanya mu kaget. Yume dan Shizu mengaguk sebagai jawaban mereka, Kau menghela nafas pasrah mengetahui itu, Mayura selalu seperti ini kepada Kau, Shiro, Shizu, Mezumi dan Azui, terlalu proctektif.

"(Name), apa kau tadi bermimpi sesuatu?" Tanya Mezumi menatap mu lembut. Kau terdiam senjenak dan menggeleng kepala mu.

"Aku lupa soalnya mimpi ku terasa cepat dan susah untuk mengingatnya." Jawab mu sambil mengembung pipi mu kesal. Mezumi dan Shizu mengaguk mengerti dan bernafas pasrah melihat dirimu tak kunjung ingat

Kau terdiam sesaat, untuk mengingat mimpi mu. Kepala mu terasa sakit berusaha mengingat dan juga air mata mu mengalir di pipi mu. Kau mengapus air mata ku dengan punggung tangan mu. Mezumi dan Shizu langsung panik melihat mu menangis sesegukan tanpa alasan.

"(Name)-_chan, Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Mezumi, Kau mengaguk dan berusaha mengapus air mata mu, Sudut bibir mu membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Yume, Heika. Apa kau tau siapa bocah berambut coklat di dalam mimpi ku?" Tanya Mu yang menatap mereka berdua. Mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu. Ya! Yang kau hanya mengingat bocah bersurai coklat memeluk mu, dan kau tidak ingat bocah itu bicara apa padamu.

"Tidak tau, Sudahlah (Name) jangan memaksakan diri mengingat hal-hal sepele," jeda Shizu melipatkan tangan mu dan menatap mu, 'Maafkan, Aku (Name), bukannya aku tidak mau kau mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan, tapi... Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini, Biarkan Kami-sama, membantu mu mengingat.'

"Benar, ucapan Hei-_chan_! Kau belum makan bukan? Ini, _bento_ untuk mu, Kagami-kun membawakan ini untuk mu." Ujar Mezumi menyerahkan bento, Iris mu memandangi _bento_ itu dengan tatapan berbinar dan langsung kau membuka _bento_ itu.

"_Ittadikimasu!_" Seru mu riang menyumpit telur dadar gulung. Mezumi tertawa kecil dan Shizu mendengus geli melihat mu kekanak-kanakan.

_Drrtt- Drrrt- Drrt-_

_Ponsel_ mezumi bergetar di saku roknya, Ia mengambil dan melihat layar ponselnya. "Hehh? _Video Call's_ dari Kanami." Ujar Mezumi menunjukkan ponselnya kepada kalian berdua. kau langsung menutup bento mu dan menaruh ke meja di sebelah mu.

"Yume! biarkan aku yang menjawabnya." Ucap mu menatap Mezumi penuh harap.  
Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir tipis Mezumi. ia memberikan ponselnya kepada mu. Shizu hanya tersenyum geli melihat mu tersenyum lebar saat menerima ponsel mezumi, senyum mu seperti senyum anak kecil yang baru saja bertemu mainan baru yang berjejeran di etalase toko. kau mengakat sambung video call's.

"_Demou, (Name)-chan_." Sapa gadis cantik yang tersenyum manis kearah mu.

Gadis cantik ini memiliki surai krem lembut nan pucat dan memiliki sepasang manik biru gelap yang indah nan lembut, ya dia, Mayura Kanami. Gadis yang memiliki kehidupan yang lebih dari kata cukup, tetapi, dia tidak tergila-gila dengan kemenangan atau hal lain. menurut dia itu hal konyol yang tidak penting untuknya, apalagi kemenangan hanya kami-sama yang punya. tidak seperti mantan Kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang tergila-gila dengan kemenangan dan sok mutlak itu. Oh iya, Satu hal yang sangat kau sukai dari Mayura adalah...

_"Ne, (Name)-chan, aku sudah membeli manga shoujo yang kau ceritakan itu! Manga ini sangat-sangat romantis dan lucu! Kou-kun! Kakkoii.."_ Seru Mayura menunjukkan manga dengan senyuman lebar. Mezumi dan Shizu langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar seruan Mayura. Iya, Kalian berdua adalah penyuka manga shoujo, Setiap kau dan teman-teman mu berjalan-jalan melewati toko buku, kalian berdua langsung lari ke rak manga yang bergenre _shoujo_.

"ku kira kau tidak membelinya, oh iya? Kana, terima kasih atas dokter suruan, dan, juga kau terlalu berlebihan tau!?" Ucap mu memarahi Mayura. Shizu mendengus geli dan berucap :

"Kana, memang seperti itu, dia pasti terlalu _over_ pada kita. bukannya Kau tau _Gami_.." ucap Shizu membaca manga yang dia pinjam darimu. Kau mengaguk kecil menyetujui ucapan Shizu.

"_Hiddoii desu Heika-chan, Aku khawatir pada kalian tau! Heika-chan, apa kau sudah menghajar senpai itu?_" Kau langsung bergedik ngeri melihat seringain yang terpasang di sudut bibir Mayura, apalagi suara Mayura terdengar horror.

"Tentu saja. Kagami juga turun tangan." Jawab Shizu menyeringai kecil. Kau menghela nafas berat. iris snow mu melirik Mezumi.

"Yume, apa senpai itu di bawa kerumah sakit, untuk operasi mendadak karena perlakuan Heika dan Aniki ku? jika iya antarkan aku kesana?!" Tanya mu asal. Iris Oranye Mezumi melirik kesebelah ranjang mu.

"I..iya, Tidak! dia ada disebelah ranjang mu ini." Jawab Mezumi. Iris mu terbuka melihat senpai laki-laki yang tadi tak sengaja melemparkan bola sepak kearah mu sedang di obati luka lebam kedua pipinya oleh dokter ruang kesehatan sekolah mu.

"Huahh! _Senpai_ maafkan kakak ku dan Sahabatku ini!"

* * *

Iris mu memutar bosan saat mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama setiap menitnya. urat-urat kesal mu menonjol di kening mu. Kau menarik nafas dalam,

"_Aniki_! Aku baik-baik saja! dan, bisa hentikan pertanyaan hal yang sama setiap menitnya." Seru mu kesal.

_Ctikk!_

"_Ittee_! apa yang kau lakukan_ Baka_ Taiga!" Seru mu saat mendapatkan sentilan di dahi mu dari Kagami.

"Ha'i.. Jadi, makan malam nanti aku yang masak! _Imouto_ mau makan apa?" Tanya Kagami berjalan ke lemari es. Kau mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan.

"Kari!" Jawab mu tersenyum lebar. Kagami mengaguk kecil dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan. Kau memasang earphone di telinga mu dan menikmati alunan lagu yang berputar di earphone. Kau menyanyi dengan perlahan-lahan.

_Mada it isn't the last chance for me_  
_Ironna love story wo_  
_Egaiteru mune no naka_  
_Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi_  
_Watashitte waga mama_  
_Sore kurai no koto wakatteru_  
_Dakedo nani ka ikenai no?_  
_Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de_  
_Tsutaetakute mo made_  
_Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara_  
_Ima wa watashi dake no secret love_  
_Kimi no koto omou to_  
_Dokidoki ga tomaranai heartbeat_  
_Tanoshiku mo naru kedo fuan ni mo naru_  
_Kono mama okubyou na watashi ja dame da ne_  
_Chotto dake demo yuuki wo kudasai, Kami-sama_  
_Dakara ne mou BAIBAI ima made no watashi ni_  
_I'm here to tell my love_  
_Jitti matteru dake ja nani mo hajimaranai kono saki_  
_Yeah, It is the best chance for me_  
_Ironna love story wo_  
_Egaiteru mune no naka_  
_Risou made ato dore kurai?_  
_Watashitte waga mama_  
_Sore kurai no koto yurushite_  
_Hitori jime ni shite itai_  
_Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de_  
_Tsutaetakute mo mada_  
_Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara_  
_Ima wa watashi dake no secret love..._

Lagu yang kau putarkan di ponsel mu selesai, Iris snow mu yang memancarkan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, wajah mu bersemu saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Saat wajah Kuroko sangat khawatir, wajah yang pertama kali yang kau lihat, dan, juga saat Kuroko memanggil mu tanpa embel-embel 'san'. Chotto! ia juga ingat ada seseorang mengecup kening mu, saat kau menanyai Shizu dan Mezumi, mereka menggeleng dan berucap :

_"Gami dengar, Aku tidak melihat seseorang mencium kening mu. Jangan percaya diri yang tinggi," -Shizu_

_"Etto (Name)-chan, Aku baru sampai saat Tetsuya-kun menjaga mu, dan, setelah aku, Kagami-kun dan Hei-chan datang dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan" -Mezumi_

Kau tertawa kecil saat mengingat ucapan kedua sahabat mu ini dan juga mungkin mengecup kening mu hanya mimpi. Kau menarik nafas dalam, Iris snow mu tak sengaja melihat Kakak mu yang tersenyum mengejek di depan mu, dan, kau tidak tau kapan dia ada di sana.

"Aku baru tau, bahwa Imouto ku ini bisa bernyanyi seperti itu.." Ujar Kagami dengan polos.

_Twitth!_

Urat kesal mu menonjol di kening mu, Tangan mu sudah mengepal kuat, bahwa kau siap untuk memukul kepala merah Kagami.

"_Teme yo Aniki_!"

Suara benturan bola basket dengan lantai lapangan basket menggema di Gym luas ini. Mayura Kanami, gadis yang di ketahui semua orang bahwa Mayura adalah Gadis ceria, ceroboh dan mudah bergaul ini sedang mendrible bola dengan cepat. Ia berlari kearah ring dan melompat untuk melakukan dunk yang cukup keras sampai ring ini bergetar karena dunknya. Ia bergelantungan dengan ring sejenak, sudut bibirnya terlukis senyuman bangga saat ia berhasil mendunk bola dengan seperti itu.

_Drap!_

Ia turun dari ring, dan mengambil bola yang di bawah ring, kemudia mendrible bola dengan tenang. "Aku tau, kau ada disana! Keluarlah Kaisar kerdil, jangan seperti penguntit!" Seru Mayura dengan seseorang, tanpa rasa ragu, mengatai seseorang dengan sebuatan kerdil. Ia tau, tingginya lebih pendek dari Kaisar yang ucapkan tadi, tapi yasudahlah Nasi menjadi bubur. Ia juga tidak takut kepada kaisar itu. sang kaisar masuk dengan langkah yang angkuh bahwa dia adalah penguasa di dunia ini.

"apa kau tidak mengaca pada dirimu sendiri? Malah, kau lebih pendek dari ku, dan juga kau di bawah mantan rekan ku.. ahh, salah maksudku mantan budak ku.." Ucap Kaisar menyeringai.

_Buagh!_

Tanpa di duga, Mayura meninju wajah tampan sang kaisar dengan keras sampai mengakibatkan luka lebam. Iris _Dark blue_nya menatap tajam sang kaisar, aura tak enak keluar dari tubuh Mayura.

"DENGAR AKASHI SEIJUURO! JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, APALAGI UNTUK TEMANKU! DAN, ASAL KAU TAU... KAU JUGA PUNYA KELEMAHAN SEPERTI MEREKA!" Seru Mayura kesal dengan ucapan Kaisar. ahh, tidak maksudku Akashi, Ya lawan bicara Mayura adalah Akashi Seijuuro. salah satu anggota_ Kiseki no Sedai_ yang memiliki skill yang lebih tinggi dari pada Angotta Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

"Kelemahan? Keh, jangan bercanda, Aku ini _Absoulute_.. tidak ada yang berani dengan diriku.." Kata Akashi menyeringai. Mayura mendengar ucapan Akashi hanya tertawa kecil,

"_Souka_? Aku yakin, kau akan menjilati ucapan mu kembali Akashi.." Ujar Mayura mengambil bola di sebelah kakinya dan kemudian mendrible bola. bola basket Mayura perpindah dari tangan kanan ke kiri seperti bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang akan merebut bolanya.

"Oii. Akashi. apa kau ingat musim dingin lalu huh? Saat, Kau dan anggota_ Kisedai_ lainnya, kalah dengan diriku dan teman-teman ku? Padahal kau memiliki _Emperor_ tapi, tetap saja kalah dari kami," Saut Mayura sambil melemparkan bola kedalam ring, ya! Mayura melakukan Shoot Three point dan hasilnya.

_Srakk!_  
_Dukk!_

Bola yang di lempar Mayura masuk dengan mulusnya. Kemudian, ia berbalik kearah Akashi, dan tak sengaja Iris biru tua nya kembali bersibobrok dengan Iris _crimson_ milik Akashi.

"Mungkin keajaiban, Kau hanya beruntung saat itu.." Mayura langsung mendengus geli mendengan ucapan Akashi.

"Keajaiban? Keh, Kau sangat menyedihkan Akashi.."

* * *

_**-Tsudzuku-**_

* * *

_**(A/N) ; nyeheheh, bagiamana fans servise nya untuk kuroko-kun. kurang? yaudah next chapter, dan udah taukan bahwa (name), kuroko-kun dan ogiwara-kun itu teman juga, maaf kalau chapter ini absurd oke.**_

_Next chapter : Awal?_

_(Asia Tetsu)_


End file.
